Equestria University
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Humanoid AU* After being accepted into Equestria University, two boys discover Love, Power, and Destiny. *Warning: Mention of Rape, Mention of Suicide, Smut, very horny Pinkie Pie*
1. Welcome to Equestria University

**Geo: Hey there guys. Welcome to our newest project. Now here's something you may not know, but Red and I are Bronies. If you don't know what that is, let Red explain it to ya.**

 **Red: A Brony or Bronies is a guy or multiple guys who likes My Little Pony.**

 **Geo: And no it's not shameful. But anyway, this new story is when you'll follow Red and I into Equestria University! Red do the disclaimer.**

 **Red: We don't own SHIT! And expect a LOT of smut!**

 **Geo: YEAH!**

 **Red: And a few Harems.**

 **Here are the ages of characters in this chapter.**

 **AppleJack: 17**

 **Celestia: 24**

 **Pinkie Pie: 16**

 **Rarity: 16**

 **FlutterShy: 17**

 **Twilight Sparkle: 17**

 **Luna: 19**

 **Rainbow Dash: 15**

 **Red: 14**

 **Geo: 16**

 _ **-Equestria University-**_

* * *

The sun slowly rose as an eagle flew into a house with a letter in its talons. A hand reached up as it dropped the letter, followed by a groan. The hand reached for a plate of bacon and handed it to the large bird of prey, who gladly took it.

He sat up and his light orange skin and silver hair shined in the morning light. He opened his eyes which were ruby red with sea foam green pupils and gave a deep yawn as he got up, his blankets falling off his bed and making him trip.

"Whaa! Shit." He swore. This is Geo, if you are wondering.

"Damn it." He groaned as he got up and put on some clothes and headed downstairs to make his food. The 16 year old felt lonely due to having no one else in his home.

 _'Bored and tired.'_ He yawned again before pouring some sugar into a freshly made cup of coffee and took a sip. "Ahh…Coffee."

He rubbed his eyes as a knock on the door was heard m. He put on a green hoodie and opened it, showing a cardboard box.

"Weird." Geo said. He picked up the box and shut the carried it to the table and opened it up, revealing a black uniform with rainbow colored lining.

"Whoa." He opened up the letter and started to read the paper.

"Dear Geo Soul, we are glad to inform you that you've been accepted into Equestria University. School will begin on September 12th. Huh two day after my birthday. Go figure." He read on. "Co-ed dorm rooms with a maximum of at least 20!?"

 _'Sounds pretty good.'_ He thought. _'Looks like I have at least nine others with me.'_ Geo choked from laughing at one of the names. "Derpy Hooves?! Who calls their kid that?"

He soon calmed down and saw the other names. _'Are these all girls, why does the first one ring a bell?'_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Rarity**_

 _ **AppleJack**_

 _ **FlutterShy**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie**_

 _ **Rainbow Dash**_

 _ **Derpy Hooves**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer**_

 _ **Red Onyx**_

"Well, the last one is a unisex name, so it could be a boy." He considered as his clock went off. Geo growled and realized he needed to go and buy supples. So he got dressed and headed out, letting his silver and midnight black bird-like wings out through two slits he had in his shirt.

* * *

 ***PoV Change***

A snowy owl flew into the top room of a four story bungalow. She landed on a large bundle of blankets and pecked at them a bit, a muffled groan coming from them.

"Go away Frost." The boy muttered in his sleep as the large owl set the letter down on his bedside table and grabbed the blankets with her talons. She flew up, pulling them with her.

"Sheesh." He grumbled as he got up. He grabbed the letter and let his owl lay on his shoulder.

Said boy had a very feminine looking face and figure, white hair with dark midnight blue highlights and deep crimson tips. The white in his eyes were black, his irises were glowing white and his pupils were ice blue and crimson. His skin was also the same ethereal white as his hair.

He gave a yawn as he saw his laptop on his pillow, still on, playing Left 4 Dead 2. "I gotta stop playing games all night. I've been up for at least 4 months with no sleep." He sighed, rubbing his baggy eyes as he got up and went to the bathroom, letting his white friend on her perch and placing the letter on a table. He stripped whatever clothing he had on and turned on the warm water.

 ***Later***

The 14 year old drank a large glass full of warm tea. "Ahh that's nice." He sighed. He took the letter he received and got ready to open it as his doorbell rang.

He got up and went to the door, tightening his white bathrobe as he turned the handle and saw a box on the ground. He held out his hand which glowed a light pink and the box started levitating. He moved it onto the table inside as he shut the door.

"What've we got here?" He said as he opened it and pulled out a silk black uniform with rainbow colored lining.

"Whoa." He quickly tore open the letter and started to read it slowly.

"Equestria University? Great, probably my cousins doings." He muttered as he saw the names of the people he would be living with. _'Why does the name Rainbow Dash sound familiar?'_ The last name caught his attention. "One guy, really? Who the hell is Geo Soul?" He exclaimed as his long ethereal white, midnight blue and crimson wings flapped a bit.

 ***Geo***

Geo put on his full outfit which consisted of a black and orange shirt, yellow shoes, grey jeans, and a long blue jacket. He put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled for a cab.

 ***Red***

 _'Okay Red, you can do this.'_ He thought to himself as he got dressed and headed out to get his supplies. "Why did I get a notice three days before school starts?" He wondered, slightly angry as he slipped on a bleach white hoodie with a very large hood, a long sleeve silk black shirt under a silk red t-shirt, black jeans, black goth boots, black fingerless gloves, a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a necklace with his mark, which was also on his hip and as a pair of earrings; a blood red heart inside a smooth black sphere. He flew off, not too high as to not get hit by a plane.

 ***Three Days Later***

Geo was currently looking at his dorm schedule he just got and fiddled around with his mark, which was a nuclear symbol with green and white replacing the yellow and black and a deep red core, as well as the entire texture being rough and jagged like stone.

You see, all Cutie Marks in this universe were in the form of either necklaces, chest or neck tattoos, a hair clip, piercings, even a ring, but they all stay at the hip since birth.

"Let's see…Ah here it is; Dorm 3227!" He said walking up to a building four the size of a large mansion. "Damn."

"Oooooh welcome!" An excited voice spoke surprising him as he looked up and a huge mass of pink landed on him.

"Oof! I'm gonna go out on a limb and say…Pinkie Pie?" He said. "Yeppity yep yep. That's Me! How'd ya know?!" She asked, unaware her incredibly tight and way too small sky blue shirt had her name on it in bold neon green. "Lucky guess, now could you please move your tits out of my face?" _'Before I get the urge to suck on them!'_

"Whoopsie, sorry!" She said as she got off revealing her full appearance. Her skin and large curly hair were hot neon pink and her eyes were baby blue. She was was wearing tight blue jean shorts that made her ass jiggle, a purple and blue stripped skirt, long green stockings, baby blue boots that went to her knees, a very very tight and small t-shirt and a blue jacket. In her hair was a clip with three balloons.

 _'She's so fucking hot!'_ Geo thought as he gained a hard on.

"Oooh…Like what you see?" She said teasingly.

"Uhhhhh." He drooled.

Pinkie giggled as she moved closer to him. "I think your friend does!" She whispered as she reached to rub his bulge. "PINKIE!" She jumped.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" She started sweating. "Where is AppleJack? She is supposed to be watching you?" Her eye twitched.

"She…said something about a family problem?" She lied obviously. "Pinkie Pie!"

"Uhhhh…Hey look, a distraction!" On cue, a plume of smoke covered the huge dorm and when it cleared, Pinkie Pie was gone.

"Ugh, why me?" She complained as she saw Geo. "You one of the guys living with us?" She asked, unknowingly checking him out.

"Yeah, I'm Geo." He spoke standing up and doing the exact same thing, mainly focusing on her ass. "My eyes are up here, not on my ass!"

"Oh! Uhh…hehehehe sorry." Geo said embarrassed, unaware she was looking at his hard on. After snapping out of his stupor he focused on the rest of her.

She had on a white dress shirt, blue skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a purple hoodie, thick rimmed glasses, and a pink star clip keeping her hair in a bun. Her hair was midnight blue and pink, her skin was midnight purple and her eyes were royal purple.

"So ummm…thanks for helping me with Pinkie." Geo said with a blush as the door was thrown open and a blonde cowgirl ran out with her arms and legs covered in rope. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH!?" She exclaimed as her light orange skin turned red in anger.

"Uhhh, she went that way." Geo pointed North. "I think."

"Thanks!" She said before throwing off the ropes and running off in the blink of an eye. "Was that AppleJack?" He asked Twilight who nodded.

 ***Red***

Red tightened his hood and walked into Equestria University carrying a very large duffel bag and a rolling suitcase.

"Wow it's bigger than it was described." He muttered very very quietly as he looked around and opened the door, running into someone and sending both of them down to the ground.

"CONSARNED IT! WATCH WHERE YA GOIN!" He and the person he crashed into saw a cowgirl run into multiple people. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Red turned and blushed. He saw a girl with golden yellow skin, long bushy light pink hair with a pink butterfly bracelet and a green butterfly hair clip. She wore a pink skirt, green boots, a white silk sleeveless shirt and had large pink wings.

"Oh it's okay, it was my mistake." He said. She looked very surprised that his voice was very much quieter than hers, she could just barely hear it. She only saw his eyes and some hair from within the hood. He stood up and extended a gloved hand. She took it as he pulled her up. "I'm FlutterShy."

"I-I'm Red."

"DID YOU SAY RED?!" They both jumped at the excited pink girl behind them.

"Pinkie!" Flutters exclaimed as Red gripped his heart tightly. Ya see, he's very antisocial and only communicates through technology and video games, he also has many health conditions.

"Oopsie dingles, sorry." She smiled as he blinked repeatedly. She then hopped and skipped off until… "PINKIE PIE!"

"Uh oh, gotta go!" She said as she ran off as the cowgirl chased her. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"She seems…nice." Red said, sweating as the two ran off. "That was AppleJack." They turned and saw a girl with skin almost as white as his. Her long curly hair was very dark amethyst and covered in small blue sparkles and her eyes were dark cerulean with eyeshadow. She wore a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, slim purple khakis, and black slip on shoes. In her hair and tattooed on her right forearm were a set of three diamonds and on her arms were long elbow length gloves with only fingers on the middle and ring fingers.

"Hello Rarity." FlutterShy said.

"Hello darling. Ah, I see you've met our new roommate."

"H-he's one of our roommates?" Flutters' eyes widened.

"How'd you tell?"

"I was apparently given a sheet with everyones mark next to their name." She said showing them a piece of paper.

"Oh." He said before moving inside past the two. They watched him go up and get his schedule, but when he turned he crashed into someone that made everyone freeze.

Her hair was long and wavy and it may have appeared navy blue, but up close it was actually very dark sapphire blue with white dots scattered inside. Her eyes were cyan and her skin was bluish-purple. Her clothes consisted of black converses, navy blue skinny jeans, full leather gloves, a dark midnight and navy t-shirt that clung to her and a black leather jacket. On her wrist was a black watch with a white gold moon inside, as well as the same moon in her hair.

She gave everyone an deadly glare and literally everyone except Rarity and Flutters ran, because they and their friends were on good terms with her, and her glare only got harder when she started to get up, until she saw who it was who she ran into. "Red."

"H-hey Lu." He stuttered softly, picking himself up.

"Hey guys." Rarity and Flutters turned and saw a girl with baby blue skin, light pink eyes, and very long, thick, and messy rainbow colored hair and wings. She wore a blue jersey, shorts, and sports shoes. Around her neck was a choker with a strange rainbow lightning pendant. "What's-" Both girls covered her mouth and shushed her, motioning for her to see. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had knocked down Luna.

 _'Holy shit!'_ She thought, scared at what would possibly happen to him. "And also he is our roommate." FlutterShy said as her eyes went wider. "Luna's the most powerful magic wielder next to Celestia, and she is the most angry. He is so fuckkng screwed!" She said in panic when suddenly Luna did something that made them all freeze in complete shock; she HUGGED him.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She said happily, holding the feminine looking boy to her chest protectively.

"I kinda figured you had something to do with a letter coming three days before the school year started." He admitted showing the note to which Luna sweat dropped. "Maybe I shoulda sent it earlier." She said with an embarassed blush.

The three girls outside were incredibly shocked.

"She's hugging him?!" Dashie said with an open mouth.

"I believe so Dashie."

"This seems very impossible." Flutters whispered.

Luna kissed him on the forehead and gave him a final hug before the two parted just as someone came down the stairs.

"Red." She said in a kind tone, her long wavy pale rainbow colored hair and wings glistened in the sunlight along with her pure white suit which matched her skin.

"Hi Tia." He said.

"Luna, StarSwirl has summoned us, he said it was important." Celestia said.

Luna gave a nod. "You three, I want you to show him around." She turned to the three girls who got spooked when she looked in their direction.

"Yes ma'am" They paled as the sisters went off.

"What the hell just happened?" Dashie said as Red just realized they were there. "What?" He asked innocently, seeing the three girls look dumbfounded.

 ***Geo***

Geo placed the last of his belongings in his room.

"There, that should do it." He said as he dusted his hands and opened his window.

"Time for some peace and quiet." He said as he fell onto his bed.

Without warning, Pinkie jumped through and closed the window and the curtain, locking it. She ran to the door and locked it too. Geo saw her chest rapidly moving and her eyes were wide. "You're hiding from AJ?"

"Yeah!" She said, her body shaking. Geo sighed and shook his head. "Alright…you can stay here." Geo said.

"Really!?" She said happily.

"Yeah."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She exclaimed as she hugged him, shoving his face into her boobs. "Pinkie, your jugs and ass look so delicious, I just wanna play with them and fuck 'em all day!" Geo thought, unaware he said it out loud as the two then blushed brightly.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He muttered with a blush as Pinkie snapped out of her stupor and smiled.

"Oh really?" Her hyperactive personality was quickly merged with a calm sexually lust filled tone.

"Yeah..." He said as she got closer with lustful smirk on her face, her boobs pressing against his chest making him blush harder, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra when he felt her stiff nipples through the fabric.

"So you like my tits and ass?" She spoke seductively, pressing harder.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

Pinkie stood up and somehow in a single move, threw off her shirt and skirt revealing a baby blue thong and her large GG-cup chest.

She walked away a bit and started to shake her ass in front of him.

Geo could feel himself getting harder when Pinkie Pie suddenly reached into his pants.

"Ooh! Long, thick and hard, my favorite!" She said, pulling out his 10 inches and giving the shaft a long and slow lick getting Geo to hiss in pleasure.

"Pinkie, you are a fucking Goddess!" He moaned as she took the whole thing into her mouth and started deepthroating him.

As pre-cum poured out she went faster, occasionally removing it to lick the shaft.

 _'Come on, do it do it do it!'_ She thought in eagerness when Geo suddenly grabbed her head. "I can't help it!" He exclaimed as he started to face fuck her. _'YES! FINALLY!'_ She thought as his cock went in and out of her throat rapidly.

 _'AHHH, I'M CUMMING!'_ He thought as her mouth was filled with cum. Pinkie gave a deep moan as it shot down her throat before slowly pulling off letting the rest of his cum shoot out onto her face and tits.

"Ahhhh yes, cum on my tits!" She moaned as she licked some off of the large mounds.

"That's so hot!" He said as she crawled forward. "Geo, talk dirty! Be aggressive!" She said sexually.

Geo smirked. "Alright, turn around bitch and let me play with that big pink ass of yours!"

She smiled before turning around and jiggling her ass. Geo went over and started to lick her cunt through her thong, making her moan.

He removed her thong and started to eat her out, Pinkie moaned louder when he stuck his tongue into her pussy.

"Mmmm…cupcake flavored." He said as he continued to lick her slit.

"I'm going to cum!" She cried. Geo started to nibble on her clit as her juices splattered on his face.

"Mmmm, sweet and sugary." He said before he grabbed her and moved her onto the bed.

"Shove that cock deep In me!" She said excitedly.

"With pleasure, my sexy cum drinker." He said before lining up his cock and plunging it in, tearing through her hymen.

Pinkie let out a loud moan and instead of pain, she had a look of ecstasy on her face. "Fuck my pinkie pussy!" She cried out.

"With pleasure!" Geo exclaimed as he started to fuck her hard, unaware that they were being watched from inside Geo's closet.

"Geo, Geo, why didn't you just hold me down and fuck me like you're doing the pink bitch?" Twilight moaned as she played with herself, having casted both and invisiblity and a soundproofing spell in the closet. She had casted away her panties, leaving only her skirt on, as she played with herself.

"All I want is just a small taste of your cock!" She moaned as she frantically opened her shirt and rubbed her breasts.

Geo picked up Pinkie and slammed her against the closet door as he squeezed her ass. "Damn, this ass is taunting me! I'm gonna punish it after this!" He said.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Pinkie moaned loudly, knowing Twilight was in the closet and her moans made her go faster. _'You fucking bitch!'_

"Geo! Fuck me harder with that big fat hard cock! FUCK ME LIKE A CHEAP WHORE!" She screamed, knowing that Twilight was getting more angry by the second.

 _'I can't hold it much longer!'_ Twilight thought as she came in her hand but still continued to finger herself, the urge getting stronger while she started pinching her nipples.

"Pinkie I'm gonna cum!" "DO IT! POUR ALL OF THAT HOT YUMMY DICK JUICE IN ME !FILL ME WITH YOUR CHILD!" _'THAT'S IT!'_ Twilight thought as she tried to open the closet, but couldn't because Pinkie had her back against it.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna kill you!" She smiled when she felt Twilight try and open the door and her eyes rolled back while her stomach inflated slightly.

After his second climax, Geo pulled out and immediately stuck it in her ass, causing her to yelp.

"You thought I was kidding when I said I'd fuck this sweet ass of yours?" He said as he thrusted hard.

"AHH YES FUCK MY ASS PUNISH IT FOR TEASING YOU!" She screamed.

"YOU PINK SLUT!" Twilight screamed, knowing Geo couldn't hear her.

The smile on Pinkie's face only grew as she slowly and quietly locked the closet.

"Pinkie! Your ass is sucking me in and it's so addictive!"

"Don't stop! My ass! My tits! My pussy! My mouth! My whole body is nothing but your personal FUCKTOY!" She said, not caring who heard as he released his third load.

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight screamed as she cried, years of anger and sadness for not being fast enough.

 ***Red***

Dashie, Flutters, and Rarity walked around with the short teen, all three still wanting to know what the fuck happened earlier.

They looked at him and they all felt…no, they saw the aura he gave off. It was a very dark mix of blood red, midnight blue and purple, forest green, and a sick yellow. They were so dark they were almost black. "R-Red?"

Rarity touched his shoulder and he flinched, startling her. She also felt what he was feeling and barely managed to keep on her feet and not scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs as her entire body was filled with unbearable pain while multiple images flashed rapidly through her mind, it was as if someone had set fire and electrocuted every single nerve inside her. The pain only stopped when Red quickly took her hand off him. "S-sorry, I-I'm just not used to being touched suddenly." He closed his hood tightly.

"Oh, i-it's quite alright." She saw the look in his eyes, one filled with fear and pain. They passed the dorm and heard screaming.

"What was that?" Flutters asked as the other three blushed. "I don't even want to know." Red whispered as they walked off and shuddered. Dashie and FlutterShy looked at the magic user and saw her eyes filled with horror, what had she seen and felt?

 _'Damn it! I let my barriers down! She probably saw them.'_ Red thought sadly.

 ***Geo***

Pinkie layed on the bed with Geo, both completely exhausted. "Pinkie, were you serious about the fucktoy thing?"

"Oh…yeah…big time!" She panted with a smile as she stuck her tongue deep in his mouth and they moaned.

Twilight watched from the closet and her eye twitched.

"Why Pinkie why?" She sobbed into her hands.

 _'Twilight I'm sorry.'_ Pinkie thought. _'I couldn't hold it back.'_

 ***5 hours later***

Red opened his duffel bag inside his very large room and his hands glowed. Within seconds the room was filled with all his stuff, even his fridge.

"Phew I'm done." He looked around before opening his balcony and pulling out a small box. He pulled out a cigarette and cast a special spell he made onto it. He pulled out a lighter and lit one end before putting the other in his mouth. He took a small drag of it slowly as he heard a knock at the door.

"In a second." He whispered into his palm and threw a small blue ball of magic under the door. He placed it back in his mouth and closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was a pair of light pink eyes upside down right in front of him.

"S'up." Red fell back and gripped his heart, his cigarette still in his hand.

"DASHIE!" He shouted before slamming his hand over his mouth. "So ya do have a voice." She chuckled before seeing the very frightened and pain filled look in his eyes and how tight he was griping his chest, it was like the look Rarity had on still but way worse.

"Oh man, I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Never…do that…again." He wheezed out, his hands shaking quickly. She shook her head and slowly flew down and helped him stand, the cigarettes falling from his fingers as he breathed heavily. "I just have bad health and an extremely weak heart." He said as he slowly stopped shaking, not seeing Dashie's eyes go wide. "I'm also easily frightened which makes it even worse, anything a bit much and it will stop completely, anything extreme and it'll burst in my chest like a water balloon."

That's when he heard her crying. "W-what's wrong?"

She hugged him. "What's wrong?! I almost killed you! I-I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. He barely tensed up from the touch before wrapping his arms around her. "Heyheyheyheyhey. It's ok."

"No, no it's not." She cried as he held her.

"Yes it is. It sure as hell isn't the first time it almost popped." He told her as he tripped on his wings, the two fell onto each other and their lips met and their eyes widened.

Both of them blush very brightly before they slowly closed their eyes and deepening the kiss. They stayed that way for two minutes before they parted for air.

"That was…kinda nice." Dashie blushed brightly, her cheeks deepening in color when she felt something rubbing against her leg and she saw Red's face get even brighter than anything.

"Ummm." He said nothing. Dashie looked at him and realized that this was the first time she had actually seen his face. All she had seen from with that hood on were his glowing eyes and some long hair that stuck out, and he looked familiar to her…very familiar.

"Wow, y-you look…p-pretty cute." She stuttered. They both felt rain start pouring but neither got up.

They moved instinctively closer to each other and their lips once again touched.

They both gave a soft moan as the rain came down harder. Dashie just used her wings as cover while Red slowly moved his hands under her jersey and felt sports tape. He raised an eyebrow. "It's so people don't gawk at my tits all day." She admitted as she lifted her jersey. Red undid the binds and let her large EE-cup chest free.

"Like em?" She blushed. Red nodded before pulling her back into a kiss and his hand was making its way to her ass which was small but cute.

He gave it a gentle squeeze and she yelped.

"Frisky huh?" She blushed more as he sucked on one of her large nipples, causing her to moan. "Ahhh! Red!" She held him to her chest, the rain beginning to mask her lustful cries.

He started to suck harder, swirling his tongue around her nipple, making her moan louder

He removed his mouth from her breasts and planted it on her lips. Dashie moved her hand to his zipper and slowly pulled it down while he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

He gave a slight jump when she dug into his pants and moaned when her cold hand touched his warm member.

 _'Her hands are so soft!'_ He thought, moaning while their tongues met.

 _'He's so gentle!'_ She thought back.

Soon she pulled away and smiled.

"That was amazing ...I guess." She blushed with a smile as the rain soaked their bodies.

"I'm ready." She kissed him again while she pulled out his cock.

As she hovered over it, she moved her panties over it, her slit rubbing the tip.

"I'll go slow." Red said quietly in her ear.

She gave a nod and lowed herself. She gave a shudder as he entered her.

 _'How big is he!?'_ She thought as he hit her barrier, they both then looked deep into each others eyes. "Do it."

She pressed her lips against his as he thrusted hard. Dashie's eyes watered up a bit from the pain and blood slowly came out. Soon the pain was gone and she started moving up and down.

Her moans started small but soon got louder, the only thing dulling them out was the pouring storm.

"Red, you're so big!" She cried as his tip went into her womb and her eyes rolled back.

"So tight!" Red grunted silently.

"Red I'm gonna cum!" She cried out.

"Me too!" They both released their climaxes simultaneously and Dashie fell on his chest, exhausted, cold, and soaking wet as his cum slightly inflated her stomach, the only thing keeping it from pouring out like a waterfall was his cock.

"Incredible." She panted before she fell asleep from exhaustion. Red sat up a bit and used his larger wings to cover both of them completely from the rain

 ***Geo***

Geo slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. "Man, I had the best dream ever, I had sex with a hot girl an-." He muttered before he looked down and saw a naked and asleep Pinkie Pie laying on him.

"Hehe, not a dream." He chuckled a bit. "Didn't I have my closet closed?"

 ***Twilight***

Twilight read through her books while holding back tears. "God damn you Pinkie Pie!" She exclaimed, throwing down her book in frustration.

She clenched her teeth so hard her gums started to bleed as her hands started to glow brightly and started to blast everything in her room away just with her magical aura.

She soon dropped to her knees crying when she saw a paper-mâché star under her desk.

It was baby blue in the center and each point was a different color; red, green, yellow, purple and orange. She reached out and pulled it to her chest. "Geo…why? Why did you forget the promise you made me?" She sobbed as she looked at an old photo on the floor. A photo of her with five others, the closest to her being a smiling boy with silver hair and orange skin.

She still remembered that day.


	2. Prophecies and Flashbacks

**Geo: Welcome back to Equestria University!**

 **Red: Let's do this! Love, luck, and lemons.**

 **Character Ages and Heights:**

 **AppleJack: 17 years old. Height: 6'02"**

 **Celestia: 24 years old. Height: 6'09"**

 **Pinkie Pie: 16 years old. Height: 5'11"**

 **Rarity: 16 years old. Height: 5'09"**

 **Derpy: 15 years old. Height: 5'07"**

 **FlutterShy: 17 years old. Height: 5'10"**

 **Twilight Sparkle: 17 years old. Height: 5'11"**

 **Luna: 19 years old. Height: 6'04"**

 **Rainbow Dash: 15 years old. Height: 6'05"**

 **Red: 14 years old. Height: 5'02"**

 **Geo: 16 years old. 6'06"**

 **Discord: 19 years old. Height: 7'08"**

 **Starswirl: 396 years old. Height: 6'01"**

 **Twilight Velvet: 26 years old. Height: 5'09"**

 **Redheart: 15 years old. Height: 5'06"**

 **Spitfire: 20 years old. Height: 5'10"**

 ** _-Equestria University-_**

* * *

Red slowly opened his eyes and gave a yawn before he looked down and saw a sleeping head of rainbow colored hair, making him smile. He opened his wings and, after grabbing the bandages on the ground, carried her inside and set her on the bed.

 ***Elsewhere***

Geo groaned as he sat up. "Man…what a night." He said before looking down and seeing Pinkie Pie on his chest mumbling in her sleep with a smile on her face. He slowly lifted her off of him and almost left the room when…

"Ah shit, I forgot clothes!" He spoke as he went to his closet and threw on some blue pants and a grey shirt. He then left a note for Pinkie and headed out

 ***Red***

Red tried to wake up Rainbow Dash after an hour of being up and seeing it was 8. "Rainbow…time to wake up." He got no response. "Dashie." He whispered right into her ear and still got nothing. He sighed in defeat and just let her sleep in. He kissed her forehead and left her a note on the bedside table before leaving his room.

 ***Celestia and Luna***

"Come on Luna, you're gonna be late!" Celestia yelled as she stood behind a bedroom door.

"Five more minutes." She muttered from under her blankets. "No 'five more minutes'. Now!" Celestia sighed as she remembered the prophecy Starswirl told her and Luna. "Why do I have to even go?" She whined.

"Because you agreed on watching him." Luna gave a sigh and got up.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Luna and Celestia walked Into a large room and bowed before a man floating in the air. "Ah, Celestia and Luna. I'm glad you arrived." He said as he floated down towards them with a grim look on his face. He had long gray hair reaching his back, a large silver staff in his left hand, and dark blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. He was currently wearing a dark purple cloak. "Master Starswirl." Celestia greeted.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you two here." He said sadly. They gave a nod as he motioned for them to follow. They followed him into another room which looked as if it was from outer space.

"Now as you both know, you are the only students I have taken on after Zeotoa." He said slowly as the room zoomed in on the Earth. "Yes we understand." Celestia said. "Do you know why that was?"

"No master, we don't." Luna responded curiously. "…It is because of the ones I taught with Zeotoa." Starswirl said. "The ones you taught?"

"There were twelve others including Zeotoa. Six of them were nearly killed and put into eternal comatose states by the other five."

"Oh dear." Celestia said shocked. "Zeotoa almost lost her magic when she finally imprisoned them. They were all disgusted by the world and wanted to remodel it in their own visions until she passed on her power into her unborn child, losing her life in the process." He spoke sadly, a single tear falling from his eyes as Celestia gave a gasp. "Over the years their prisons have gotten weaker and they are starting to escape." He explained as the scenery of the planet changed. The water dried up and very few places were green. In fact, most of the places where cities were had fire and ice, some were even turned into deserts. "Oh my." Luna gasped. "The worst part…is that this damage was caused by none of them. The one who did this slaughtered the males, he only spared the girls after he saw their memories…Which is why I've called you here." He faced the world and zoomed in on what remained of the school. Bodies were scattered all around and a large figure stood in the rubble. They were at least 19, almost 20 feet tall and their body was completely blackened as they let out an unholy screech, Making the sisters flinch as four huge bat wings twice as large as its body shot out from its back.

"Whoa." Luna said. The large creature zoomed into the air and flew off into the black sky. "This creature is very powerful and very unstable." He explained as he shut off the image and the room turned pitch black. "All his life he was treated like a freak and a monster because he was born. He snapped and decided to stop it all, his heart turned black and his soul filled with hatred." Hearing this made them cry. "For so long, he was close to snapping and killing everyone…until he met a young girl." They perked up at this. "She showed him kindness when he only knew hatred and reunited with her years later, he couldn't remember her because of a man who wiped their memories. What made him truly snap was when she was killed because of his bloodline."

"Bloodline?"

"Because his mother was a siren and his…'father'…was human." They froze at the realization of what that meant, Luna even more because she realized who that monster was. "So...that means.."

"I am afraid so."

"And what of the girl?"

"She represents true loyalty and would never leave his side no matter what. It tore his heart into millions of pieces when she had been taken from him." Luna started to cry silently when she and Celestia realized who the girl he meant was. "Master…you spoke of a prophecy." He nodded. "Each event will happen one by one." He explained before closing his eyes. " ** _The one of Knowledge will brighten a dark world, the one of no magic will master a forgotten technique, the one of silence will defeat the loudest army, when the 3 points of light converge only then the ultimate evil will fall, but a greater one will arise and release the angry shapeshifter of Hell_**."

"Tirek." The sisters whispered. "…No. the shapeshifter killed him after he took his love away." He said in a grave tone. "After that he went on a rampage, he killed God and Satan, as well as their children for making his life the way it was."

"Impossible!" Celestia said shaking. "It is very possible, especially with unholy powers and a shattered mind." Luna said in a grave tone.

"I have seen every possible outcome of the event. The only way for it to not happen is if the girl lives and the boy keeps control. But he needs someone to help him, someone to guide him."

"Master tell us, who is the one with no magic?" Celestia asked. "He is Zeotoa's son."

 _'Zeotoa's…son.'_

"He is very powerful but his magic lays dormant, something blocks it."

"How can we help him unlock it?"

"Only he can." He turned to the door and walked out of the room. "But I would worry more about the silent one, his darkness is awake but is weak. He has to change form each night or commit a sin to prevent it, either one of lust or murder." They both gave a nod.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"I know I agreed to watch and control him, but why do I have to get up so early?"

"JUST GET UP!"

"Ugh…fine." She relented before she picked herself up and got dressed then followed her sister outside.

"I just can't believe this is gonna happen t-"

"It hasn't happened yet Celes!" Luna spoke angrily.

"Let's just start finding these damn prisons!" Luna grunted as her sister shook her head.

"You will go to him and make sure he doesn't lose control Luna."

 ***Red***

Red was in the hallway leaving his room and trying to find an empty one, he was also carrying a large guitar case. He gave a small groan of annoyance as the building was huge.

"Where is it?" He heard a guy say. 'Must be the other boy in the building.' He thought as he turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Oops sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok." A voice spoke as Red looked up. "Don't I know you?" Red asked.

"Uhhhh you're Red aren't you?" Geo asked as he nodded. "I never forget a face. I have definitely seen you before." He spoke before they both heard a crash. "Owie!"

"The fuck was that?" Geo spoke as they looked behind them and saw a girl in a mail outfit. Her skin was a dull grey, her hair was a dull yellow and her golden eyes were crossed, she also had a bubble hair clip in her hair. Her yellow wings also had ruffled feathers.

"I'm sorry." She said as she picked up the spilled mail.

"I'm gonna guess her name is Derpy."

"Yeah, me too." Geo spoke as she stood up. "Need some help?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She said turning to him. "Why are your eyes crossed?"

"It's a birth defect, plus my dad dropped be a few times as a baby." She said as Red walked up to her.

"I'm sorry." She said again as he just placed a finger on her forehead, causing her eyes to glow along with his. "Ow!" She pulled back and grabbed her head which was now throbbing. "My head…" She groaned. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Geo spoke while holding him by the throat against a wall.

"Hey…I can see!" She said in shock as she grabbed a mirror off a wall and saw her face had shifted a bit and her eyes were facing straight.

"It's a miracle!" She turned to thank Red and looked confused. "Where'd he go?"

"No clue…anyway come on Derpy, I'll help you with the Mail." Geo said. "Wait, how the fuck did he get out from my hand?!"

 ***Red***

Red was currently in a room he snuck into. He rubbed his covered throat and sat down on the floor.

"Man." He started to cough violently into his hand and when he took it off his mouth it was stained red. "Damn." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green prescription bottle and opened it. He slid two white tablets onto his hand and swallowed them.

"Ahh!" He heard FlutterShy hiss in pain followed by running water. Curious, he slowly got up and exited the room where he saw a slightly open door, he also saw a yellow arm. _'I don't know if I should be doing this…'_ He thought as he got closer. When he opened it a bit more he saw Flutters right in front of the sink…with a razor blade cutting into her arms. Red slowly closed the door and went back into the room.

 _'So I'm not the only one that hurts themselves.'_

 ***Elsewhere***

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and gave a yawn as she sat up.

"Red?" She muttered half asleep. She looked around and realized she was laying on a bed and her bandages were next to her.

"Ahh man." She grabbed them and took off her shirt. 'I hate doing this.' She thought in disdain as she held her large jugs down with the wrapping and just barely managing to tie them. "Lousy stinkin'…" She muttered as she tightened them and flinched a bit. She reached for her jersey and shorts and put them on.

 _'So…last night did happen.'_ She thought with a huge blush and a smile. She got off the bed and headed to the door, crashing into Rarity as soon as she opened it. "Sorry Rar." She said. "Why were you in Red's room?"

"Uhhh…no reason!" She said quickly. "Why were you coming in?"

"Uhhh…no reason!" She snapped. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow.

"...I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal." They said as they both left.

 ***Geo***

Geo walked around town with Derpy. "Thanks for the help Geo." She smiled with a small blush before she tripped, luckily he caught her in time."Thanks again. I really need to get used to my eyes."

"You should thank Red for whatever he did." Geo responded, making her nod. "Let's head back. School's gonna start soon." She said as they started to run back.

 ***Twilight***

Twilight opened her eyes as lifted her head from her desk. "What?" She saw a small puddle of drool on the wood. "Oh my God." She face-palmed as she got up and stared at the picture which was now on the floor.

'Geo…' She started crying as her alarm went off. "Uh oh!" She shot up onto her legs, quickly changed into her uniform and ran towards the door with a bag in her hands. However her mind still drifted off to Geo when she crashed into someone with fiery red and golden hair. "Ow!"

"S-sorry Sunset!" Twilight stammered. "It's alright." She spoke as she helped her friend up. "Did you fall asleep reading again? You have massive bags under your eyes. "Yeah I guess so." She lied as Sunset saw the picture in her hand, but ignored it. "We better hurry and get everyone, class starts in half a hour."

"Yeah." Twilight agreed as they started running.

 ***Red***

Red gave a sigh as he strummed at the strings. He didn't hear the door open more as AppleJack came in wearing her uniform. She went over and tapped his shoulder lightly and he suddenly jerked away from her.

"Yaaaaahh!" He dropped his guitar and fell on the ground, his hood falling as well. AJ placed a hand on her mouth when she saw the large scar on his right eye that went from his forehead to his nose. He had many other cuts all over, his right ear was even torn like something tried to eat it.

"My lord!" She whispered as he frantically put it back up.

"I-I-I have to go!" He said as he grabbed his guitar and quickly moved out of the room, leaving the farm girl frozen with worry.

 ***Geo***

Geo was currently in class sitting in the high back area sitting next to Pinkie Pie who was still very tired from the night before.

The teacher was droning on and on as Geo was bored, something Pinkie noticed and smirked. She slid out her seat and crawled over to him, silently thanking that the desks all had covers and under areas for the legs. She rubbed his now growing bulge, lifted her skirt and moved her panties a bit, making Geo blush. She gave a smirk and unzipped his pants and slipping her hand into them, she fished out his cock and started to slowly stroke it.

Geo managed to keep a straight face and look like he was trying to pay attention like everyone else in class, but he slightly flinched when she took his length into her mouth and slowly bobbed her head while quietly humming.

Geo wanted to moan badly but bit his tongue to keep silent. _'Damn damn damn! Why does she have to be so goddamn good at this!?'_ He thought as she went faster. _'I am very glad that the desks are blocking view of this. Thank you writers!'_

* * *

 ***In another dimension***

"You're welcome Pinkie!"

 **NOW BACK TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

Geo felt his limit reach. "Pinkie, I'm gonna cum!" He whispered as she deepthroated his cock. _'Yes! Let it all out!'_ She thought in joy, she could practically taste it already.

Geo let out a silent grunt as he released his seed down her throat. Pinkie smiled and swallowed it all. _'Tasty as always.'_ She grinned as the bell rang.

 ***Red***

Red sat down in a nearby which was covered in filled beakers as everyone else came in and a girl sat right next to him.

She had purplish-pink skin, amethyst purple hair in a ponytail with a teal streak going down it, she wore a yellow collared shirt under her uniform and she also had a star like Cutie-Mark neck tattoo. The guy across from him was very, very different from anyone else that he had ever seen. He was…actually he didn't know what the hell he was.

He was 7'08", had tan skin. He had thick shaggy black hair as well. His yes were mismatched, his left was green and his right was red He had two horns on his head; one a goats horn, the other a deers antler. And they both looked like they were fused onto his head. His right arm was covered in scales and his left had a lion's paw, sheesh how ugly, but it also had five fingers but one looked as if it was cut off. Man how strange, and his mouth had a single fang sticking out.

* * *

Everything and everyone froze completely still as he glared at the authors, well one of them at least.

"Okay…I get it, I'm ugly. Can we fucking get this over with already!?" Discord snapped.

 ** _Geo: Fine, sorry._**

 ** _Red: Told you not to piss him off._**

 **NOW BACT TO THE PLOT…again.**

* * *

Discord cleared his thoughts as everything started moving again as he sat next to Red and popped his neck, showing that it was sewn onto his torso. The teacher walked in and everyone quieted down. "I heard on the first day of each semester he blows something up."

"I heard he hates Skyflyers and Mages."

"That's not true, considering he is both of those."

*AHEM!* They all looked at the teacher. "Welcome Class, and to answer all those rumors; I do not hate Skyflyers or Mages…and yes I do blow stuff up." He spoke fixing his glasses and smiling as they all let out a sigh of relief and excitement except for Red who just reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of black cordless headphones but didn't put them on yet, getting the attention of both the girl and strange guy next to him.

"Soooo…whatcha listening to?" Discord asked. "It's not for music." Red spoke as the teacher grabbed some chemicals and metals and threw them together when he ducked down, slamming them onto his ears.

 ***Elsewhere***

AppleJack sat in her Algebra class next to Rarity who saw she had a look of fright. "What's wrong?" She whispered sadly. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Everythin's A-OK!" AJ lied as she shivered. Rarity slowly touched her shoulder and looked through her memories. "Oh my God!" She whispered. _'How can he have a scar that large and deep?'_ She thought in sadness while AJ just brushed her hand off and looked away from her.

 ***Later***

"Okay." Red whispered to himself. "Just a little illusion spell…and I'll be set." He spoke, preparing the spell which swirled around his body in a blue mist. His body glowed and behind the hood his scar faded. He gave a sigh as he removed the white hoodie and put on a black t-shirt and shorts and left out the room.

 _'Maybe I should cut my hair.'_ He thought as he looked around and saw a bunch of the guys staring at him as well as quite a few girls. _'Oh boy.'_

 ***Gym***

"Holy shit you're white!" Rainbow Dash spoke as she saw Geo with Red right behind him. "Nice shorts dude."

"Shut up Geo." Red whispered.

"Nah." He said with a smirk as everyone entered the large gym.

"Cool eyes." He heard a girl say to him. "Thanks…I guess." Red mumbled as he saw all the guys staring at him and snickering, a few making fun of him. He suddenly felt Rainbow Dash grasp his hand gently.

"Don't worry." She said quietly as Red blushed. "Thanks Dashie."

"ALRIGHT YOU NAMBY PAMBY ASS SUCKERS STAND AT ATTENTION!" A very loud voice shouted, making Red cover his ears which were actually bleeding a bit, making Rainbow Dash worry more as footsteps entered the gym and a woman stomped towards them all.

She had gold skin, hair resembling fire, dark red eyes that showed through her sunglasses, and large yellow wings sprouting out from her back. She wore a sky blue shirt that showed off her large EE-Cup breasts and blue jean shorts that made her supple ass bounce with each step. They all saw a deep scowl was present on her face as she glared at everyone, Especially Geo…but then she looked at Red and gave a sigh. "Great, of course I would get stuck with the spoiled little prince." She muttered, but Red heard her only and looked down.

 _'Spoiled?'_ He thought sadly. _'Is that what the teachers think I am?'_ He gave a sad sigh which Rainbow Dash heard. "Hey, what's wrong?" She said worryingly. "Nothing Dashie." He whispered and looked away.

Nearly all of the guys were looking at how close Red was standing next to Rainbow Dash and also heard him calling her by the nickname she hated people calling her by and were giving him death stares, something the teacher noticed. _'And now I gotta make sure these meat heads don't kill him!'_ She thought in worry. She also noticed a few of the girls were eyeing him with the same look as Rainbow Dash. _'Oh boy.'_ She rolled her eyes and blew her whistle loudly, making his ears bleed more. "ALRIGHT SHITMUNCHERS DROP AND GIVE ME 40!" She yelled, getting everyone to do exactly that. To her surprise Red actually did more than fifty, she soon lost track after 300 because he was so fucking fast, all the guys minus Geo now felt inadequate about themselves because most couldn't get past 20.

She turned to Geo and scowled for some reason something about him made her angry and hateful, but she didn't know what.

As Geo was doing pushups she went over and stomped on his back, making him groan. "Great." Red heard a guy say. "She found her torture subject for the year."

"Torture subject?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Spitfire always chooses a student to torture just for shits and giggles one time she almost drove a student to suicide! Of course, that's just what I heard." Another said. Red was shocked at this, he wasn't fond of Geo but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

 ***10 Minutes Later***

"COME ON PUKE WAD 42! MORE!" Spitfire yelled as she sat on 5 cinderblocks she placed on Geo's back.

"How has his spine not broken yet?" Red questioned calmly and surprised. "His bones are very far denser than a normal skeleton." Twilight spoke as she fell on her stomach. "He also has many cuts and scars across his body."

"How do you know that about him?" Red asked. "I kinda grew up a few years with him. I can tell you."

"I'm listening." Twilight smiled at this. "It was years ago when my mother ran an orphanage, one day she came running in carrying a hurt child."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

It was a stormy night as a woman ran through the rain and into a large building towards what was a medical wing. Her hair was a mix of silver and amethyst, her skin was like chalk, and her eyes were crystal blue. She had on a blue blouse, black pants, and blue shoes, around her neck was a pendant with three blue stars. "Nurse Redheart!" She shouted as the white skinned, pink haired nurse ran out. "What's up boss?" She spoke noticing the child in her arms and that her clothes were red and smelling like copper. "Oh my God what happened?" She gasped.

"No time for talking! He could die!" She exclaimed in panic as the red stained child started coughing blood. Redheart nodded and took him from her and started running.

 ***Later***

"Momma?" A young voice spoke in a sleepy tone as the woman sat up with bags under her eyes. "Oh Twilight, what're you doing up sweetie?" She smiled sadly.

"I had a scary dream." Twilight said as Velvet wrapped her arms around her child.

"It's OK sweetheart." She spoke with a smile as some metal crashing was heard. "What was that?" She lifted her head up. "Nurse Redheart is messing around." Velvet said quickly with a nervous smile, not wanting the 6 year old to panic.

"Umm Miss Velvet?" She turned around and saw Nurse Redheart, her body and clothes covered in blood.

"Twilight stay here ok?" Velvet smiled. "Ok mama." She stood up, walked to Redheart and followed her into the next room. "How is he?" She said extremely worried. "He woke up and he started to panic, moving around. He reopened his wounds which I closed again. He's stable again now but…Velvet, all of his bones are mangled and yet he was still able to move!" She told her in pure shock, not noticing the look of guilt on Velvet's face. _'Damn you Scarblade!'_

The boy gave a groan and coughed up some more blood. He slowly woke up after thirty minutes and felt the pain his body was in.

"Ahhhh!" Both women heard him yell and looked in the room, soon running inside as they saw him moving around in the bed. Velvet held his face and looked into his eyes.

"Shh shh shh shh…It's ok sweetie…you're safe…" She said softly, running her hand through his hair. He slowly started to stop panicking and just shivered.

"W-W-Where am I…a-and who're you?" He stuttered adorably. Velvet chuckled sadly as she held the small child. "I'm Velvet…and this is Nurse Redheart." He looked at her still frightened and shaking a bit. "Don't be afraid…we won't hurt you." She comforted.

"R...r...really?" He then stopped shaking a bit. "Yes we only want to help you." She said gently with a smile. He stopped shaking completely and gave a tiny smile of his own.

 ***Later***

Twilight was bored as she couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and walk around, hoping that it would eventually tire herself out. That's when she heard a clanking noise and looked around. "Hello?" She said as she walked forward and saw the boy her mother brought in who was no longer covered in blood. His skin was orange and his hair was silver.

"Oh, h-hello there." He stuttered as she walked over to the bed. "I'm Twilight Sparkle!" She introduced with a smile. "I'm…G-Geo." He said shyly. "Wanna be friends?" She asked. "S-sure." He stuttered as she giggled with a growing smile. "I never had a friend before." He said while looking away at the window.

"Well I'll be your friend. Your best friend!" She said as she got closer and hugged him. He flinched a bit but slowly hugged her back.

"Twilight? What're you doing up" Velvet asked while walking in with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "I couldn't sleep." She said as Velvet sighed with a smile and set the plate and cup down.

"Geo I brought you some cookies and milk. Maybe you and Twilight can share." She spoke with a smile before walking away.

 ***2 months later***

Geo slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Geo!" He looked around. "Hello?" He called out. "Hi!" Twilight said popping up from the side. "Yaaah!" He yelled, almost falling off the bed. "Hehe…sorry." She spoke while rubbing the back of her head with a blush as he sat up. "Momma told me to tell you that breakfast is ready…also you can finally leave the med room." She said happily as he nodded. Geo slowly climbed out of the bed and made his way to the cafeteria where he saw the other children talking to each other and eating.

He then took a seat next to 3 girls ho were actually half sisters. One had golden skin, orange and yellow hair, very dark pink eyes, and was wearing all purple and green in the form of a sweater and pants, she also had on many metal bracelets and a necklace. The second one had magenta colored skin, bluish-purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a striped skirt and a blue shirt. The last one had dark blue hair with purple highlights, light pink eyes and icy blue skin. All she wore was a white tank top and skirt.

"Hi." He said to them as they turned to him surprised "Hi?" The yellow one said to him. "Why're you sitting here?" She asked him one of her sisters smacked her over the head. "Be nice Adagio!"

"But it's true, no one likes us so I have to ask!" She hissed. "How come no one likes you?" Geo asked wanting to know her reason.

She gave a sigh and shook her head. "If I tell you, you'll hate us too." Adagio crossed her arms. "No I won't I promise." She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She said with suspicion.

"Yeah." He said with a smile All three sisters looked at him in surprise. 'He…He really means it.' Sonata thought while noticing one of his wings was wrapped up. "Ok we'll tell you." Adagio said, still raising an eyebrow, not convinced completely of the boy in front of them.

"We can do dark magic and other people think we're freaks for it."

"Yes…while dark magic isn't forbidden…it is Looked down upon." Aria said sadly, holding her wrist protectively.

"Even our own mother hates us." Adagio muttered. "No she doesn't!" Aria snapped at her. "Yes she does!" She hissed in anger. "I don't see what's so bad about what you can do." He told them, his smile changing to a straight face.

"Yeah right." She said looking away from Geo. "No it's true"

"I don't know…" Zaria said while Sonata walked away from the other two.

Adagio and Aria did the same soon after and left Geo standing there.

"Hey wait!"

 ***Later***

The sisters were on the roof of the orphanage sitting in the rain very miserable, two of them more so. "I thought you girls would be up here." They heard someone say and they looked behind them.

"Twilight." Adagio said, glaring at her. "Come here to make fun of us more and call us freaks!" She hissed with hate. "What? No!" She said, shocked at the oldest sibling's accusation. "Then why're you here?!" She said as thunder struck a nearby building, setting it on fire abit but the rain quickly put it out.

"That's why." She whispered. "Please come inside." They reluctantly nodded and quickly got off the roof just as lightning struck where Adagio was standing, some sparks hitting her"Eep!" She flinched and ran ahead of them all.

 ***Geo***

Geo sat on his bed and gave a sigh as someone entered the medical room. It was a young girl with milky white skin, neon blue hair, sunglasses and headphones that weren't on her head and blaring out music. She had on all black clothes. She walked in and sat next to Geo, who noticed she had a long black cane with a red tip.

"I like your music." He said with a smile as she looked at him. "Thank you." She smiled. "I'm V."

"V?"

"I don't like telling people my name so I just tell them to call me V." She admitted looking away at a window. "Oh! I'm sorry if I upset you." Geo said sadly. "No it's ok, you didn't upset me." She turned back to him with a smile. Thunder struck outside and she cringed a bit. "D-Don't worry." Geo stuttered as she smiled, her sunglasses sliding a bit down her nose, showing her red eyes, which were very light and her grey pupils. "Y-your eyes!" He gasped.

"Yeah…I'm completely blind. Can't see a single thing." She said while lifting her hand and gently pushing the sunglasses back up. "Which is why I have these." V pointed to her headphones. "So you see with music?" He tilted his head. "Kinda." She said. "I'm basically a human bat."

The door swung open and a girl with brown hair, purple eyes, and grey skin walked in. She was wearing a black dress, a music note hair clip and a high white collar. "Vin, why are you in here?" She asked.

"Why not big sis?" She asked her, moving her head to exactly where she was. Her sister gave a sigh, walked up to her and tried to grab her sleeve covered arm, keyword 'Tried' as V hit her wrist with her cane and jumped back onto another bed. "Nope! I'm staying." She said with a large grin. "Staying but why?"

"Cause I don't feel like going. And besides I wanna stay with my new friend Octavia." She spoke pointing to Geo who waved to her. "Hello." He said shyly as Octavia scowled at her sister. "You can't be friends with him!"

"Why not?" She asked her sister with a tilt of her head. "You don't even KNOW HIM!" She yelled, making Geo flinch. "Don't be mean Octavia! Unlike the other kids, he doesn't laugh at me for being BLIND!" V said in a cold monotone voice. "It's only a matter of time." She glared at him, making him flinch again from it.

"Octavia…please…for once in my life…I made a friend who doesn't treat me like shit because I can't see and you want to take him from me!" V's hands started to glow as her cane, herself, and everything else around her started to float up.

"Cool!" Geo whispered as the stuff floated around V and some tried slamming into Octavia, cutting her with a scalpel. "Stop it!" Velvet marched in, feeling the tension from downstairs. As soon as she stepped inside, V fell down on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Velvet." V said tiredly as objects fell back down. "It's alright sweetie." She said while walking up to her with a smile on her face and hugged the blind girl as Octavia sighed. "Sorry." She said. _'Maybe I am a bit overprotective.'_ She thought as she looked at Geo. "I'm sorry for what I said." She looked down. "It's ok." He said gently with a smile. He got up and hugged her for a split second, surprising her as he quickly left the room.

 ***4 months later***

V sat down alone at a table in the art room and grabbed some bottles while Adagio and her sisters were painting separately. Twilight and Geo were playing with papier-mâché and messing with other kids. "What're you making Geo?" Twilight asked. "It's a surprise." He responded with a smile as he held some paper and a pair of scissors. Twilight was confused but shrugged.

After 2 hours Geo was finished and bolted to the art room where he saw Adagio and her sisters inside as well as V. He smiled as he sat next to Adagio. "Hey there." He smiled. "What're you doing her?" She questioned. "I wanna give you three something." He said. "Just get it over with, we all know what it is!" Sonata sneered jokingly. He smijed and gave them each a star, each one a different color.

"Geo...you...you made these?" Aria whispered. "Yeah!" He said happily as they each took a star. "Hey V catch!" He exclaimed as he threw a fourth one in her direction. She heard t whistling in the air and caught it without any problems and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Sweet!" She smiled as she felt the bedazzled V on the star and held it tight. "Thanks Geo." She whispered with a slight blush that was nearly invisible. "Twilight I made one for you too!" He said, somehow knowing she was there.

Said girl then popped out from the doorway. "You did?"

"How did you know she was there?"

"I don't know, I-I just did." He stuttered. 'And I saw her following me.' Twilight entered the room and Geo held his arms out to her with the star in hand. "Oh Geo." She said before taking it and blushing brightly. "It's beautiful."

"T-thanks." He stuttered. "Twilight, let's make a promise to always be friends." He said quickly, shocking her at how fast he talked, she had to have him repeat it a tad bit slower. "Can we make the promise too?" Adagio asked. She had actually slightly opened up a bit since she met him. "Yeah me too!" V spoke happily. "Ok."

 ***1 week later***

"Yay, snow!" Sonata exclaimed as she made an igloo on the rooftop. "Sis, the camera's ready!" She heard Aria call out. "Coming!"

She crawled out to see the five others waiting for her. "Five seconds." Geo said, making her scramble next to them just in time for it to go off.

 ***2 years later***

Geo sat up and gave a sad sigh. Adagio and her sisters, as well as V and Octavia were adopted. In fact all the kids were adopted in the timespan of almost two years…all except him, so he was left only with Twilight. However soon he would have no choice but to leave. The orphanage was shutting down because of some stupid city council who thinks that an orphanage is a waste of space and money. He sighed again and grabbed his back pack as he saw Twilight and her mother pack things into a truck. "Stupid people…taking away my home." He mumbled as he walked outside and went up to Twilight. "So…" He started while she turned around to face him. "Geo..I…"She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I..I'm gonna miss you." He cried a little. "Yeah..m..m..me too!"

"We'll always be friends…right?" She asked him. "Of course!" He said with a sad smile. Twilight hugged him tighter as a door on the truck closed. "Twilight it's time" Velvet spoke sadly. "Do we have to mom?"

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to." She said as a blue van drove up. Velvet went over and hugged Geo. "I'm sorry. This is out of my hands." She spoke sobbing a little. "Hey Velvet." A voice spoke, Geo looked behind Velvet and saw a Woman with light greenish-blue skin, her hair was snow white with yellow highlights and her eyes were light blue. She wore a light blue T-shirt that emphasized her DDD-cup breasts, blue skinny jeans that hugged her ass, and black snow boots. She also had a tattoo on her neck of five green mints with multiple colored spirals. "Oh, hello there Minty." Velvet said, greeting her closest friend with a sad smile. "What's going on?"

"I'm now out of a job and a home." She spoke sadly. "Oh honey I'm so sorry." Minty spoke feeling bad for them. "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Hearing this gave Velvet an idea. "There is something you can do to help you can adopt Geo!" She said, going over to the boy who had a very shy look on his face. "That's a great idea mom!" Twilight exclaimed. Minty gave a soft smile and went over to him. "So…your name's Geo?"

"Yes ma'am." He spoke shyly with a blush, making Minty smiled at his bashfulness. "Ok…I'll do it!" Velvet grinned and opened her truck, pulling out some adoption papers, letting Minty sign them. "Geo I hope you enjoy your new home." Velvet spoke to the boy

"But Miss Velvet, I'll miss you and Twilight." He responded.

"We'll miss you too Geo, but we don't want you to live on the streets." Twilight said as she hugged him.

"I'll never forget you…Twilight Sparkle."

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Red was shocked at what he heard but not that much. "I've been through much worse." He responded like it wasn't a big deal. "9,999,899,999,193,682,681!" Spitfire uelled as she had placed tons of objects on Geo's back as he did more pushups while Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared at Red with a look that said 'Really?'.

"What?" He tilted his head in confusion. Geo collapsed on the floor as Spitfire kicked him in his nose, nearly breaking it. "HA! How pathetic!" She laughed as Red quickly and quietly got up and walked to the locker room.

"Are you okay Geo?" Fluttershy asked very quietly as he slowly got up. "Yeah I'm ok." He groaned as he clutched his bleeding nose. Spitfire then did a quick headcount. "Alright maggots listen up! Next week is your annual Physical Test, those that pass will not have to take this class next year." Everyone started to cheer at this. "But those that DON'T will have to retake it!" She spoke smirking at Geo.

 _'Why is she a bitch towards me!?'_ He thought in anger as his eyes faintly glowed causing a light fixture on the ceiling to fall to the floor to fall right behind the bitch.

"Yipe!" She jumped making everyone snicker except FlutterShy. "You ass lickers think this is funny?! ALL OF YOU GIVE ME 500 LAPS AROUND THE GYM NOW!" She yelled just as the bell rang. "You little fuckers are so lucky." She grunted as Red walked out of the changing room in his uniform and hoodie while Geo and some of the other boys were looking at Spitfire's jiggling ass, Red not being one of them and making Spitfire glad to know he wasn't a perv, even if his nose was bleeding a bit she k ew that was because of a completely different reason. "Man I just wish that someone would take that bitch and fuck her brains out!" A guy whispered. "Yeah totally." Another said, purposely pushing past Red very roughly.


	3. A forgotten memory

**We don't own MLP, or The Sound of Silence.**

 _ **-Equestria University-**_

* * *

"Ow." Red said as he rubbed his still bleeding ears. _'Man she's loud as fuck!'_ He thought, happy for the one and a half hour lunch break. "MY BACK! I think it I'm gonna die!" Geo complained while Pinkie Pie was rubbing it and Twilight was looking at them very sadly. "Poor Geo." Pinkie said cutely. "Thanks Pinkie." He muttered. Red slowly went into the bathroom, grabbed some paper towels and wetted them to clean his ears. "Oh boy." He groaned, not hearing the door close and lock, or the sound of heels behind him.

"Hi." The sudden voice caused him to jumped a bit. "Whoa!" He held his heart gently and turned around slowly. "Oops sorry dear!"

"R-Rarity!?" He stuttered, surprised that she was in the men's restroom. "What're you doing in here?" He stuttered with a blush of embarrassment, noticing the sad look on her face. "Rarity…what's wrong?"

"I should be asking that to you." She said sadly. He sighed, knowing that his spell wore off. "Ok, I'll tell you." He sighed. "But only with Dashie around." She nodded reluctantly when someone banged on the door. "I know I saw him go in here!" Rarity panicked as the door cracked and Red pushed her into a stall an locked it behind her. Soon the door was slammed opened and through the cracks Rarity saw at least six male students enter.

"You!" One of them said as he walked up to Red and pinned him against a wall. "Let me go!" He choked out as Rarity watched fearfully. "Looks like the fresh meat's got a big mouth." One spoke. "Yeah, we should teach him some manners."

 _'Oh no!'_ She thought as they started to wail on him.

 ***Later***

Red fell to the ground as he was dropped into a small pool of blood. "Wimp." He heard the lead student say as he pocketed a knife and started to leave, but not before kicking his face

 _'Assholes!'_ Rarity thought. She waited ten minutes after they left before she slowly unlocked the stall. "Red?" She whispered before she gasped at his bloodied body. The only thing that told her he was alive was his chest which was just barely moving. "Oh my…" She could barely speak as she kneeled next to him. Trying to heal him with every spell she could think of. _'Come on come on!'_ She thought in panic, until she messed up and used an incorrect spell that made her fall unconscious.

* * *

Rarity slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Hello?" She called out. She was in a large narrow hallway wth millions of open doors. She walked down the corridor and saw that in each one of them was…a memory. As she got farther down she saw many of them were chained up and locked, until she got to the final one at the end of it. It was old and small, like a kitchen cupboard. The hinges were rusted and squeaking and the wood was cracked and had chipped paint, beside it was a broken lock. She reached out and opened it ip farther, she had to get on her knees and crawl through it. "Strange." She muttered as some slowly saw a light. "Huh?"

She crawled closer until she felt a cold floor of rock. "Where am I?" She said. She was in a room wth only a single window that was very small, a basement. "Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing. She walked deeper into the room, looking for a light switch when she felt one. She flipped it, and immediately wished she didn't She gasped as the whole floor and the walls were stained red and she smelled of something she recognized too well that made her cry.

"No! W-Was he?" She muttered as the door was forcefully opened and a small blur was thrown onto the floor. "AND STAY DOWN THERE YOU DEMON FREAK!" She looked up but only saw the door slam shut and a heard a whimper behind her. She turned around and saw a small child wearing baggy torn sweatpants and a torn shirt that was way too large for him.

"R…Red?" She thought out loud. He had his hair pure white and his body was deathly thin, the clothing making him look minuscule, he looked only about almost a foot tall. "Red, who did this to you?" She tried to touch him but her hands fazed through him. "What?" She said as everything changed around her.

She was now outside when she suddenly heard glass breaking and saw him climbing out the window, glass getting stuck inside his frail body. "Ahh!" He flinched as he struggled to get his foot stuck. Soon he pulled it free and started running like hell.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Luna gasped as she saw everything in the bathroom and started to cry as she heard footsteps rushing.

 ***Later***

Luna balled her hands into fists as she had just quickly went through Rarity's past memories of the day and stormed out, accidentally bumping into Rainbow Dash. "Sorry." She said before seeing her normally pink eyes were red. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Luna said. "Come with me, I'll tell you along the way." She nodded and followed her.

* * *

Rarity was still crying her eyes out from the scene when it changed suddenly. It showed him sleeping in a tree when she saw a little girl wearing boy clothes walking through, she immediately recognized her. "Rainbow Dash?" She said confused as the blue girl looked up at the tree. "Hey!" She shouted, making Red fall out of it and onto his back. "AGH!" He cried out in pain.

"Sorry!" Rainbow Dash panicked as he slowly got back up and fell, holding his leg which was bleeding and had bone sticking out.

The scene changed again and this time she was inside and Red was asleep on a white bed in a small pair of black shorts, showing a great deal of cuts, scars, bruises, burns, and holes, his leg was also in a cast. "Mama, is he gonna be okay?" She heard Rainbow Dash's voice outside the door. "I don't know honey, I'm trying all I can do to help him." She heard who she assumed was her mother.

The scene changed to show Red awake as out of the cast. He now had on a black hoodie and pants as well as an eyepatch. He heard the door open and saw Rainbow Dash enter. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." He said nervously as she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She cried a bit as he fidgeted a bit. "I-It's okay." He stuttered with a faint blush.

The scene changed and it showed the two outside in a backyard. Red was a bit taller and had gone up a foot in height and his wings were out of his back. "Hey Dashie!" He exclaimed with a smile as he hovered a bit off of the ground. "I'm flying!" He said happily before he fell on his face, making Rainbow Dash giggle. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah." He got back up as he started to fly again, this time he flew up a tree. "Hey! Don't just leave me down here!" Rainbow Dash then started climbing up until they were both at the top. "Hey Red?" She asked. "Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll always be friends…and never forget each other." He then wrapped his arms around her. "How could I forget my best friend." He said, making her blush.

Rarity smiled when she was taken out his memory forcefully and thrusted into a black abyss, where she saw the Red she knew. "You shouldn't be in here Rarity." He said nervously in his quiet tone. "Red." She started.

"Just go, please…" He whispered before she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "No, I won't leave." She said. "I'm so, so sorry dear…no one should ever go through what I…what I went through, neither should you."

"Just go, leave me here!" He said a bit louder, his eyes starting to water up as she held him tighter. "No I won't leave you here!" She cried as he struggled. "Please, please just go away and forget about me like everyone else. I hate that damn memory, and I hate my father." He sobbed as she ran her hand gently through his silky hair. "Why?" He cried into her chest. "Why care about me?"

"Do I need a reason to care for a friend?" Rarity asked rhetorically before he remembered something. "D-Did you say what YOU went through?" He asked as she nodded. "You aren't the only one with a terrible father." She spoke as her eyes leaked tears, Red unknowingly hugged her back. "How much of that memory have you seen?" She asked. "Does it matter?" He said. "Whenever I escape, that's when I stop, why?"

"Take me back there, I think you need to see it fully."

* * *

"Hey!" Luna shouted in pure rage as she saw the group of assholes that nearly killed him with Rainbow Dash growling behind her. "YOU ASSHOLES!" She grabbed two of them by the throat and held them against the wall. "Rainbow stop!" Luna exclaimed, making her turn her head.

"I GET FIRST CRACK!" She yelled as she tackled them. One of them was braver than the rest and swing a chair at them, however the chair slipped out of his hand and floated in the air with a rainbow colored aura around it. "Oooooh you guys are so in for it now!" Rainbow taunted as Luna cracked her neck and lifted the guy with the switchblade by his throat.

 ***Later***

Five of the six men were unconscious on the ground with broken bones and tons of bruises while the main one was still in Luna's hand. "This is for nearly killing my COUSIN!" She roared.

 _'C-Cousin!?'_ He thought in panic before she gave him a nasty head-butt, knocking him out and breaking his nose. _'Normally, I don't condone violence.'_ Celestia thought. ' _But I'll let this slide.'_

 _'Thank you sis!'_ Luna mentally cheered while she panted. "Man I'm beat. And I'm hungry!" She said with a smile as her stomach growled. "Your mood just took a full 180." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Red said sadly. 'Damn it Dad!' He thought angrily as he and Rarity had just seen the entire memory line, with it ending with his father finding him, casting a memory spell on him and Dashie's family, and him about to get a knife in the throat. He cried as the black abyss around them faded and started turning white.

"It's ok dear, none of this was your fault." Rarity replied as the two started to fade away.

* * *

Red groaned as he woke up on a bed, his body in no pain. "Wha?" was all he got out when two tight pairs of arms wrapped around him. "Rarity?" He said in a muffled voice. "She's fine." Rainbow said as she cried.

"What happened?" He groaned. "It's a long story." Luna answered as she ran a hand through his hair. "Rainbow Dash, you should get to class." She said as said girl nodded but didn't want to leave.

 ***Later***

Rainbow Dash slowly walked through the busy hall still thinking about Red as she entered her biology class. 'Red.' She thought as a small tear fell from her eyes. "Dashie?" She turned around and saw FlutterShy standing there looking worried. "Hey Flutters." She said sadly to her. "What's wrong?"

"Red." She responded while looking away. "Please tell me." FlutterShy asked while taking a seat next to her. She sighed and told her everything that had happened in the past hour. This made her cry silently as both girls were now hugging each other. "Alright class quiet down." The teacher said as they quickly let go of each other and people entered.

 ***Geo***

Geo was currently in the cafeteria eating lunch and staring at the six dudes on the ground. "The hell happened here?" He wondered out loud. "You missed an epic beat down man!" Someone told him. "Yeah, Luna and the resident jock kicked their asses."

 _'Huh that's interesting.'_ He thought.

 ***Class***

The biology teacher droned on while Rainbow Dash stared out the window and sighed. _'I hate school.'_ She thought as the next to last bell rang. "All that's left is History then Music." She sad to herself as she left, but soon was grabbed on the shoulder by Twilight. "Wait a minute!" She said as she faced Rainbow Dash. "You have some explaining to do Rainbow."

"Ok fine."

 ***Rarity***

Said girl was slowly opening her eyes and gave a yawn, alerting the two others who woke up as well. "Hey." He said.

"Red!" She sat up and went over to hug him, except he was wrapped up in Luna's overprotective grasp. "Luna…can't…breathe!" He groaned. "Sorry." She sweat dropped as she let him go allowing him to breathe and gasp for air. Later Red decided to go to his next class, but there was one problem. "Luna you can let go of me now."

"Oh right hehehehe sorry." She blushed as she quickly let go with an embarrassed laugh as he walked off and for some reason shuddered.

 ***Class***

Rainbow Dash walked down the hall into the History classroom and shook a bit. _'I got a bad feeling about this.'_ She thought when she saw something that warmed up her chest, or rather, someone. "Hey Red." She said sadly as he walked up to her. "Hi." He spoke softly when she wrapped her arms around him and cried gently. "Red I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Dashie."

"No it isn't!" She cried over him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just let it out." He comforted as she cried harder. Red ran his hand through her hair and kissed her. "Never do that again."

"I won't Love, I promise." He said as the bell rang and they sat down. Soon the teacher walked in along with the other students. Red saw the teacher didn't look pleasant. His black hair was slicked back, his eyes were grey and he was in a pure black suit.

"Alright class." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down everyones spines. _'This guy rubs me the wrong way.'_ Red thought.

 ***30 minutes later***

The teacher passed out papers with his magic. "You all have 20 minutes to complete this test." He told them. "Begin!"

 ***20 Minutes Later***

Red set his pen down as he finished his work and looked up. Soon the alarm rang. "Times up." He said as he took back the papers from everyone. The bell rang and the students got up and started to leave for their last class while Red also looked very angry because he left a few minutes after everyone else. "Fucking ass!" He grunted.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's nothing." He moved his eyes from hers.

"You liar." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, it's that teacher." He sighed.

"What about him?"

"He's a fucking racist, that's all."

"What!?" She said. "He didn't hold back with any insults towards me and started to threaten me. He would've kept going if…"

"If what?" She raised an eyebrow. "If the bell didn't the ring." He lied as he walked off with her right behind him. "Red!" She raised her voice a bit before standing in front of him and using every mans weakness; puppy-dog eyes.

"Errrr." He groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you when we get to the dorm." He said, making her smile and kiss him.

 ***Music Room***

"Okay everyone settle down!" The teacher spoke as she got everyones attention. Red noticed that the entire music room was also made up of multiple rooms, a few being recording studios. 'Cool!' He thought as he took his seat which was next to a girl with skin almost as white as his and neon blue hair. She wore a white tank top, a blue jacket, black punk jeans, leather boots, and black shades with some headphones around her neck. Geo walked in having arrived late and took his seat next to Red. "Geo where were you?" Red asked, making the girl look at them. "Eh, forgot something in class."

"Now then everyone pick your instruments." She said as everyone did so except for Red, who the blue haired girl noticed went into one of the larger rooms that had several instruments. "Yes, guitar!" Geo said excitedly as he walked back but bumped into the blue haired girl knocking her over. "I'm so sorry!" He sweat dropped. "It's alright." She said with a smile as she got back up. "You're name wouldn't be Geo would it?"

"Yeah why?" She smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a papier-mâché star with a V on it. Seeing it caused a spark to go off in his brain and make him grip his head in pain. "V?" He said quietly. She gave a nod and her smile increased. She went over and hugged him for a split second.

"I missed you Geo." She said with a small blush as he smiled. "I missed you too V, so where's Octavia?" He asked. "She's in another class." She said. "Let's go play some music." She said when they all heard a soft guitar strum inside one of the other rooms. They went to said room and Geo saw Red sitting in a chair holding a guitar while sending out waves of blue magic that went into the instruments around him.

 _Hello darkness, my old…friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again…_

He sang in his soft voice, which everyone slowly heard.

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision…that was planted…in my brain_

 _Still remains…_

 _Within the sound…of silence._

Geo smiled and lifted up his guitar, playing along.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone…_

Red saw him in the corner of his eye and smiled a bit.

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound…of silence._

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _And no one dared…_

 _Disturb the sound…of silence._

Many of the other students were crying from his voice, mainly the girls. "Is he an angel?" One asked when Red's voice actually got louder and his magic unconsciously making instruments around the whole music room play by themselves.

 _Fools, said I, you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you_

 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed in the wells…of silence!_ His voice kept changing from loud to quiet.

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon God they made_

 _And the sign flashed out its warning_

 _In the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls_

 _And whispered in the sounds…of silence._

Red finished in his normal quiet voice as the crowd clapped for him and Red underneath his hood had a very large blush on his face. "Wow you were amazing!" The teacher praised while Luna and Rainbow Dash were still crying. "Did you know he could sing?"

"No." She said with a smile. Hell, Pinkie Pie was actually sitting still and crying from the performance. _'That was amazing!'_ She and Twilight thought just as the bell rang and people slowly left the room.


	4. A date and a musical vision

**Geo: We're back.**

 **Red: Please leave a review.**

 _ **-Equestria University-**_

* * *

Red rubbed his eyes as he pulled his stuff out of his locker and shoved it all into his bag. "Another day of my pitiful existence." He sighed when a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow. "Hey there, Dashie." He whispered with a small smile as she held him close to her chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Red whispered. "Don't be, ya didn't mean to." She said playfully before bombarding him with gentle kisses.

 ** ***Later*****

"So, when're you gonna tell me what you told the teach?"

"When we get inside, Love." He told her as he opened the door, only for a huge German Shepherd to run outside and jump on him, licking his face. "GAH! No Princess, stop!" He chuckled at hearing Rarity's voice. "I take it this thing is yours?"

"Yes. And I assume that the enormous scaly creature in the kitchen is yours?" She retorted in fear as she pulled her dog away from him and he bolted into the building, where Pinkie Pie was on the kitchen floor shaking. Red looked up to see a huge eight inch wide black, red, purple, and blue scaly pattern moving into a dumbwaiter. "Lavender, how did you get out again?" He spoke silently as everyone else poked their heads in. Red opened the dumbwaiter and slowly pulled out the snakes head which was pure white with blue eyes. It let out a soft grunt and slithered up his arm, soon his entire body was wrapped completely by a 20 ft. long snake. "You forgot to lock it my friend." It whispered in a feminine tone making Twilight fall down, fainting as the entire snake tightened her grip on Red who just looked at them confused. "What?" He said calmly.

"Talking snake...Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while running up to him in a blur, softly petting the smooth scales of the magic serpent.

"That is so fucking cool!" Geo said with a smile and a shudder.

 ** ***Later*****

"So..." Rainbow Dash sat on Red's lap after he finished locking Lavender into her cage safely. "You gonna tell me?"

Red sighed. "I was thinking we...go out later tonight."

"Stop dodging the question dude." She spoke with a frown. "Okay. *****Inhale***** Do you know that rumor that's been going around for a few years? That there's an heir to Celestia's throne?"

"Yeah why?" She tilted her head before her eyes widened from realization. "That…is me. I'm the lost Prince of Equestria." He said looking away. "N-No way!" She exclaimed shocked when he suddenly pecked her lips, a purple glow surrounding their bodies as they fell unconscious.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash floated around in a black abyss with Red. "Where are we?"

"My mind." He told her simply as he took her hand. He then started chanting backwards as blue rings wrapped around their heads. "What's happening?"

"I'm unlocking some memories and sharing my own with you." He said softly, kissing Rainbow Dash as her eyes went blank.

* * *

 ** _ _ **"What the?" Rainbow looked around to see she was in a forest, one she used to play in as a little girl. "Whoa, I remember this place!" She said happily when she heard a girly humming, realizing it was herself. "Huh?"**__**

 ** _ _ **'Why am I walking up to a tree?' She thought when the young Dashie shouted up it and a boy fell out, injured heavily. "Sorry!" She panicked, helping him up as best as she could die to his broken leg. "Mama!" She cried out.**__**

 ** _ _ **The scene changed to show the young Rainbow playing outside with the small boy.**__**

 ** _ _ **"Come on, Red! Try and keep up!"**__**

 ** _ _ **'R-Red?!' She thought as said tiny child, about 2'06" in height while she was about 3'09", fluttered over the ground and crashed into the kid version of her.**__**

 ** _ _ **"Oof!" Rainbow blushed when she realized they accidentally locked lips, the younger Rainbow closing her eyes as they parted with huge blushes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Rainbow Dash saw her younger self unconscious on the floor as a man with black skin in a business suit stood over her, staring at Red with a cold glare "You are coming back home you demonic monster, wether you want to or not." He snarled, pulling out a bat wrapped in barbed wire and smashing it over his head*Like Negan did to Glen in The Walking Dead*, knocking him out and tearing the flesh on his skull. Rainbow Dash grabbed her throbbing head and felt a rush of knowledge flood her mind.**__**

* * *

Red's eyes shot open as he and Rainbow slowly woke up, her eyes filling with color. "That felt s-"

"That was real." He finished, looking away from her nervously with a few tears falling from his hood. She then hugged him. "I'm sorry that happened. Did we really… meet before? And w-who was that guy?"

"M-My father." He said coldly when she held him close. "He was a cruel and horrid man."

"What...what did he do to you?" She asked hesitantly.

"…Many things. Whipped me, burned me, cut me up and put me back together, r…" He then froze. "What did he do?" She asked again when she lowered his hood, showing his crying eyes and torn face. "H-He did things to me…things I don't want to remember…down there." This made her eyes widened as he finally said the three words that made her break into tears. "H-H-He raped me."

Rainbow Dash was horrified by this cruel information and held him tightly and protectively as he started crying. "It's ok I'm here now." She whispered. "Nothing will separate us, not again."

 ** ***Twilight*****

"Oh my God!" Twilight exclaimed, overhearing everything he just said.

'I can't believe a prince had to go through all that.' She thought with watery eyes as she walked off, bumping into Derpy who looked very happy. "Hey Derp-oh my God, YOUR EYES!"

"Yeah! That Red dude fixed them!" She said happily as she walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hi." She greeted as she opened the door. "I just wanted to say thanks, for my eyes, I mean." She spoke with a slight blush as he smiled behind his hood. "It was nothing." He spoke as Derpy kissed his cheek and ran out.

"Well…that happened." He spoke with a chuckle.

"You fixed her eyes?" Dashie asked confused.

"Yeah." He smiled. "My head hurt a little from it though."

 ** ***Twilight*****

"Sunset!" Twilight yelled while going up to her step-sister in a panic. "Whoa whoa calm down Twi!" She said as she helped her calm herself.

"RedisaPrince!" She whispered quickly multiple times. "Say what?"

"That guy Red, he's the Prince of Equestria." Twilight whispered into her ear, then began to explain everything. "My god. No wonder Luna was pissed off!" She spoke in shock with wide eyes.

"We can't tell anyone about this!" Sunset spoke as she hugged Twilight.

"You're right." She said with a nod, neither of them seeing a watery eye watching them. "Oh dear."

* * *

Red was currently lying down with Dashie on his bed, both of them in a intense make out session. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her softly, making her blush from the words. "I love you too." She said with a chuckle.

 ** ***Geo*****

Geo sat on a couch thinking about the day. He was reunited with V, got a blowjob in class, played guitar while Red sang solo. But the one thing he couldn't remember was his past, and how he remembered V. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought.

"Geo?" Twilight said, gently knocking on the door of his room. "Come in." He said as she walked in with a frown

"What's up?" He asked seeing her frown.

"Well…" She said as she pulled out the star from her pocket.

"What's that?" He asked. "You seriously don't remember?" Twilight looked dumbfounded and truly shocked.

"No I don't remember much about my past, though I somehow remembered V." He muttered. "V?"

Twilight walked towards him until they were inches away from one another.

"Geo, you really don't remember me?" She said sadly as her hands glowed blue.

"No I-I don't." He stuttered as she gently cupped his cheek, making him flinch at the cold touch as she entered his mind and saw millions of black mental blocks in a grey area.

 _ _'This is really strange.'__ She thought as a black creature shot out at her.

"Yah! What the hell!" She screamed in a panic as she moved closer to a block with a yellow hand.

"Hang on Geo, I'll fix this!" She said as she touched the blocks, making the monster freeze and roar before exploding into dust.

* * *

"OW!" Geo grabbed his throbbing head as Twilight let go of his cheek.

"Twilight?" He groaned while looking down with a look of shame. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I should've realized I was looking at my first friend." He said while smiling and crying. Twilight smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's alright Geo." She spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks Twi." He sniffed as she kissed his forehead. 'So this must be how Rainbow feels around Red.' She thought with a small blush as she giggled.

"Twilight. You know I-"

"That you are with Pinkie. I had a little 'talk' with her."

"You did?" He raised an eyebrow and how she was saying it. "Yeah it's a good thing that she loves to share." She blushed brightly

 _ _'Wow!'__ He thought with a deep blush when they both heard moaning coming from the closet.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted, irritated as said girl walked out stark naked with a stupid smile on her face. "And I thought I was a closet pervert." Twilight said as Geo fell unconscious with a nosebleed. "Sorry Twilight I couldn't help it." Said girl face palmed as they heard Rainbow Dash run into her room. "What's with her?" They both said as they opened the door and saw Rarity right behind her. They shrugged and went back in. "That gives me an idea!" Pinkie said making her sigh.

"Ok what is it?"

"Threesome!" Twilight then face palmed with a blush.

 ** ***Rainbow Dash*****

Rainbow was currently getting dressed in something nice with help from the resident fashion expert. "Thanks for the Help Rar. But do I have to not wear the tape? He's kinda the only guy who I want to stare at my girls."

"Of course darling trust me he'll love it…and besides they need to breathe." Rarity spoke with a giggle as Dashie held them sensitively.

 ** ***Red*****

"Okay Red, you can do this spell." Red told himself as he looked at himself in a mirror and started to perform his newest spell. A black aura covered his body as he struggled to not scream in pain, his bones and organs rearranging themselves.

"Gah!" He grabbed his stomach as the black aura vanished and he looked at himself. "So this is what I look like completely healthy." He whispered. He was no longer below average height, but rather 7'07" tall, great muscles*Like Chris Evans as Captain America*, and larger wings, the only thing remaining was his torn ear. He gave a smirk and groaned silently as he slowly got up. 'No doubt the magic users in the building felt that surge I gave off.' He thought as he walked out of the room and into Rarity.

 ** ***Thud*****

"Sorr-oh my God you're tall and hot!" She exclaimed with a blush. "I may have used a spell. It's painful and only lasts half a day." He responded softly, stumbling a bit as he walked.

"Careful." She told him as she helped him stand, handing him a black cane she for some reason had in her magic purse. "Thanks." He whispered as a door opened.

 ** ***Pinkie*****

Pinkie moaned as Geo ate her out while rubbing her clit.'Twilight rubbed her thighs as she watched the two interact. __'Oh man!'__ She thought with a blush.

"It feels amazing!" Pinkie moaned, rolling her eyes back as Geo started to suck on her clit when Pinkie grabbed Twilight's wrist. "Don't just stand there. Get those clothes off girl!" She said with a smile and a moan.

"I-I'm not sure about this." She stuttered with a blush as she was pulled over, Pinkie helped her with her clothes while somehow still being eaten out. __'Holy shit, her tits are bigger than mine!'__ Pinkie thought in jealousy and shock at the bookworms HHH size chest.

Twilight gave a deep blush as she tried to cover them. "Don't cover them they look amazing." Geo said shyly as she slowly moved her hands away, her midnight purple nipples stiffening from the cool air.

"Pinkie, make her feel better please." He asked the pink teenager.

"Can do hon bun!" She smiled as she lightly grabbed Twilight's breasts and groped them, making her moan.

"Pinkie!" She cried out as pleasure as said girl started to suck one of her nipples suddenly. Geo smirked and started to suck her other nipple, making her scream with pleasure and buck her knees. "Ahhh!" She moaned loudly as they all fell onto the bed.

Geo slowly started to finger her while Pinkie pinched her tits. "More more!" She screamed in pleasure as he inserted another finger. Her moans got louder until she finally came.

"Mmmmm sweet and tasty." Geo said, placing a finger into his mouth.

"Let me taste!" Pinkie said with a smile as she licked her wet snatch.

"Geo, I...I am ready." She stuttered before pulling him up to her face and kissing him. "Yay! He's gonna fuck you good!" Twilight blushed as Geo positioned himself over her entrance. "Ready?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I'm ready." She replied after kissing him as he pushed through slowly. Twilight gave a small shudder at the new feeling, Geo kept pushing in until he felt something; her barrier.

Twilight gave a nod, kissed him, and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him close She gave a small yelp as her virginity was taken, blood slowly leaking onto his cock.

"You okay?" Pinkie asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah!" She spoke in a stammer as Pinkie kissed her, making her moan softly and getting Geo harder as he started to slowly thrust. 'She's so tight!' He thought as he went faster, her small screams blocked out by Pinkies lips.

Twilight moaned into her tender kiss as Geo gave her a warning that he was reaching his limit. __'Please do it inside!'__ She thought as he gave a moan and painted her womb with his seed. "So… much…" She moaned before falling on her back, the three lovers covered themselves. "That…was…outstanding!" Twilight panted with a smile as she and Pinkie wrapped their arms around Geo, falling asleep.

 ** ***Red*****

 _ _'She looks…gorgeous!'__ Red thought as Rainbow Dash walked out of her room in a midnight black dress with a purple sash that covered only one of her shoulders.

"You look handsome." She spoke with a small blush. "And tall."

"It's a temporary spell." He said with a blush of his own. "It only lasts 12 hours and it hurts like hell. Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go, Love." He said as they left. "So, where exactly are we going?" She asked him.

"I know a place." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

 ** ***Timeskip*****

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped at the sight of the very fancy building, it was 5 stories tall and looked like something Trump would own.

"Gorgeous women first." He said as he led her to the door, opening it for her.

"How polite."She giggled, surprising him a bit. He knew her back then as a tomboy who hated anything girly, so it weirded him out a bit to see her act like that. "This place is amazing! How did you afford this place, and in a very short time?"

"The owner is an old friend of mine. He kinda owes me a lot." Red spoke, holding her protectively suddenly. "What're you doing?"

"I don't trust 99.99% of the guys here." He whispered, seeing a great deal of the men in the building staring at her with lust as they walked to their table where a man in a black suit was waiting for them. "Red! My friend!" He exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Hey Big Mac!" He smiled as he shook the older males hand. "Your friend is AJ's older brother? A guy I knew as a farmhand for his parents?"

"Eeyup, he helped me out of a pickles a while back." Mac said with a smile as they took their seats. Big Mac gave them menus and walked off.

 ** ***Later*****

Both of them laughed as they walked through the park, marveling at the night sky and the moon. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Red whispered, making his girlfriend blush. "T-Thanks." She said with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

Geo groaned as he woke up in his bed with two naked girls on either side of his chest.

"Hmmm Geo…fuck me harder." Pinkie moaned in her sleep while droolingand kicking her leg out like a dog, making him chuckle while Twilight snuggled into his arm and chest.

Geo gave a smirk and licked his palm before smacking pinkie on her ass, making her yelp

"Geo!" She moaned as he snickered. "Sorry Pinkie your ass is just so round." Geo complimented.

"True, I love my big bouncy bubble butt and I know you like it too" She said while jiggling it in his face.

"You three can fuck later!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a tired look. "You can do that tomorrow over the weekend."

 ** ***Later*****

"Morning." Red whispered.

"S'up, short stick." Geo said when a ball of plasma shot past his head. "NEVER call me short!" The Prince hissed as his serpent chuckled while Geo shivered.

"Ok ok sheesh touchy." He muttered in fear as everyone started to get up. "What a night." Twilight yawned in happiness and embarrassment.

"Tell me about it." Pinkie said with a smile.

"So how was your threesome?" Red asked quietly with a shit eating grin. "Uuuuhhhhh."

"You three know that polygamy is illegal, unless one of you three is a member of a royal family, like myself." He spoke in a regal tone before getting flicked. "Please don't ever talk like that again." Luna scowled as she walked by him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm moving in, got a problem with that?"

"No it's just-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was FlutterShy, probably saw a spider." Pinkie said as they rushed back to the room, with the exception of Red who had fallen asleep on the table.

"Red! Wake up you damn midget!" Geo shouted in his ear when suddenly he was kicked into a wall and had a butterfly knife at his throat. "NEVER CALL ME SHORT!" The prince roared, making almost every glass object nearly shatter and everyone's ears start ringing.

"Gee, talk about a Napoleon Complex." Twilight muttered until she suddenly found a knife pointed at her throat. "Don't test me Hermione!" He threatened. "The last person to call me short ended up in the ER with a broken neck and one eye."

"Red be nice." Luna said with a giggle from his temper. "Guys, FlutterShy, remember?" Twilight spoke with a gulp.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That doesn't sound like the pacifist." He said as they headed towards the room that the voice originated and found AppleJack hiding behind a chair shaking heavily. "AJ what's wrong and why did you scream like a bitch?" Luna chuckled as FlutterShy walked out holding something in her hands. "Don't worry AppleJack, this little guy won't hurt you." She said as she opened her hands showing a dark grey scorpion. "Roshambo, where have you been?!" Geo exclaimed as he took it from her hands and it crawled up his arm and rested on his shoulder. "Thanks FlutterShy I've been looking all over for her." Red then shot a white ball at his own throat, fell on the ground holding his stomach and laughing his ass off with Rainbow Dash and Luna.

"What the hell guys!" AJ roared.

"What? You screamed like a fucking 5 year old brat!" Red exclaimed making her blush in embarrassment.

"It'd be reasonable if it was something like a spider." Red muttered as he regained his composure.

"Then why'd you hurt Geo?" FlutterShy spoke.

"He called him short. Just don't do it or he'll try and kill you." Luna said as she walked over to the door "you all are going to be late for Music class." She added.

* * *

"Whoa, barely made it." Geo spoke while panting.

"Alright class take your seats." The teacher said as they did so calmly. "Now then I need a volunteer for today." She said. "Anyone at all."

"Ummm I'll do it." Geo spoke nervously as he stood up with his guitar in his hands. "That's wonderful." She smiled. Geo took a deep breath and strummed at the strings which, unknown to him but very much known to his friends, started to glow.

 ** _ _ ***Dissidia Final Fantasy The Messenger***__**

 ** _ _ **"The Messenger is standing at,**__**

 ** _ _ **Standing at the gate.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ready to let go,**__**

 ** _ _ **Ready for the crush.**__**

 ** _ _ **The Messenger."**__**

Geo sang as the floor around him started to change and glow white. "What's happening?" FlutterShy asked Red as the floor turned into a street and almost everyone disappeared except for them and their friends.

 ** _ _ **"Too late for whispers,**__**

 ** _ _ **Too late for the blush.**__**

 ** _ _ **The past is mercy,**__**

 ** _ _ **When the future's glow.**__**

 ** _ _ **(won't you let it go)**__**

 ** _ _ **Kneeling journey,**__**

 ** _ _ **Dressed in a cloak of shadows.**__**

 ** _ _ **The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes.**__**

 ** _ _ **Communion's pray is a cup of sorrows.**__**

 ** _ _ **(but faith is colors)**__**

 ** _ _ **But faith is colors,**__**

 ** _ _ **For the humbling cries.**__**

 ** _ _ **The spirit is over town,**__**

 ** _ _ **Waiting for me to hit the floor.**__**

 ** _ _ **Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight**__**

 ** _ _ **Tonight fate is the red crown,**__**

 ** _ _ **The red crown around your door."**__**

As Geo was singing, Red and the others saw the entire room was transformed into a burning city with two small boys, one holding a bloody knife and the other wielding a bloody sword. Twilight's eyes widened as she recognized one of the boys; he was Geo, and he looked extremely young, about two.

"Geo?" She whispered in horror as she saw the young Geo kill a man with his knife, beheading him instantly.

 ** _ _ **"Time is scattering the seeds of the morning daylight.**__**

 ** _ _ **The Avenger is roaming through,**__**

 ** _ _ **Roaming through the land.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ready for the clash,**__**

 ** _ _ **For the lasting gash.**__**

 ** _ _ **The Avenger.**__**

 ** _ _ **Mothers kissing sons,**__**

 ** _ _ **With a staff in hands.**__**

 ** _ _ **The bride is shining,**__**

 ** _ _ **When the groom is gold.**__**

 ** _ _ **(won't you let it go)**__**

 ** _ _ **Shining worship choked in a wave of silver.**__**

 ** _ _ **The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride.**__**

 ** _ _ **Salvation man is a cup of fire.**__**

 ** _ _ **(but hope is the star.)**__**

 ** _ _ **But hope is the star,**__**

 ** _ _ **on a morning tide.**__**

 ** _ _ **The spirit is over town,**__**

 ** _ _ **Waiting for me to hit the floor."**__**

Police soon arrived and took aim at him when the other boy jumped in front of the bullets and slashed them with his sword, he then vanished and cut the officers to pieces brutally, a look of insanity planted on his face.

"Good lord!" FlutterShy muttered as she felt tears falling from her face when the crazed boy looked ready to devour the corpses until a large man appeared behind both of them.

 ** _ _ **"Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight**__**

 ** _ _ **Tonight fate is the red crown,**__**

 ** _ _ **The red crown around your door.**__**

 ** _ _ **Time is scattering the seeds of the morning daylight."**__**

The two boys walked over to the man and bowed when the army arrived with tanks. Geo dashed over and destroyed the tanks with a single stroke, leaving one officer alive. He stood up and tried to shoot him until Geo cut off his arm, he tried to run but he threw his knife into his head killing him instantly. Geo picked up the arm and ate it as the other boy devoured the body. The man raised his cane and tapped it on the ground, warping them all away and leaving the city to burn.

 ** _ _ **"The pilgrims are gathering and the marching band,**__**

 ** _ _ **The marching band's howling.**__**

 ** _ _ **Compassion is the flag a righteous man,**__**

 ** _ _ **A righteous man will hold.**__**

 ** _ _ **The pilgrims are gathering and the marching band,**__**

 ** _ _ **The marching band's howling.**__**

 ** _ _ **Compassion is the flag a righteous man,**__**

 ** _ _ **A righteous man will hold.**__**

 ** _ _ **The spirit is over town,**__**

 ** _ _ **Waiting for me to hit the floor.**__**

 ** _ _ **Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight**__**

 ** _ _ **Tonight fate is the red crown,**__**

 ** _ _ **The red crown around your door.**__**

 ** _ _ **Time is scattering the seeds of the morning daylight."**__**

"What the fuck is this?" Red spoke as Geo finished his song and everything changed back to normal, and apparently they were the only ones to see those things as the rest of the class just clapped.

"It wasn't that good." Geo spoke with a blush of embarrassment.

"He didn't see that?" Rainbow said in shock.

"Geo we need to talk NOW!" Red spoke in his average whisper but he couldn't be heard. Twilight went over and grabbed Geo's ear and dragged him away.

 ** ***Elsewhere with the others*****

"Ow! Guys what the hell?"

"Alright talk! What was that all about?!" Sunset ordered.

"What're you guys talking about? I was just singing."

"About this dude!" Rainbow said as she showed him the video but all he saw was him singing and nothing else.

"Umm, I am confused."

"What?" She said as she saw the phone.

"Awww man, is my singing that bad?! I knew I should've sang Live and Learn, yeah that's the one people love."

"No no it's not it's..." Twilight spoke with a facepalm before making her hands glow and showing him what she saw. Geo gripped his head in pain and released a petrified scream before passing out. "GEO!"

Red went over and placed his hand on his head. "I'm going to go in his mind."

"NO!" Luna exclaimed. "There's no other way Luna to fix him, I can see this is a mental problem." He smiled.

* * *

 ** _ _ **"Ho-ly fuck!" Red spoke in shock at seeing the very same burning city they saw in his song. "Geo what the hell is this?" He muttered when he felt a dark presence from behind him. "So it would seem that the spider has caught a pathetic housefly in his web." A dark voice echoed.**__**

 ** _ _ **"You!" Red snarled as he saw that it was the same man that told Geo to murder. All he was wearing was a dark cloak and all that was showing was his lower lip. "Who are you!"**__**

 ** _ _ **"Someone who wants his son back." He said with a smirk as he grabbed Red's cut up wrist. "Gah! GET OFF OF ME!" Red exclaimed as he released a pulse of magic that went through his body.**__**

 ** _ _ **"Rah! You brat!" He roared before pulling out a dagger and stabbing him right in the gut, making blood sore from his mouth**__**

 ** _ _ **"Damn half bloods!" He roared as Red started to fade away when suddenly he was gone from the mindscape.**__**

* * *

Geo was slowly starting to wake as he sat up. "Ugh…guys my head hurts, what happened? And why is Red bleeding?" He asked in a groggy tone while sitting up.

"He's uhhhh napping?" Pinkie said unsure when Red gave a groan and sat up slowly. "Red are you ok?"

"Yeah where's Luna?" He said before vomiting blood into a trash can. "She went to go and see Celestia."

 ** ***Luna*****

"And then he-he started bleeding from his chest, blood flew from his mouth and nose!" Luna spoke with tears in her eyes as her older sister consoled her in her arms. "He stopped breathing for a fucking hour!" Luna sobbed loudly.

"Don't worry Lulu it'll be ok." Celestia whispered as she kissed Luna's forehead to try and calm her a bit. 'Geo could you truly be Zeotoa's son?' She thought with watery eyes.

 ** ***Later*****

"Ugh, my head." Geo spoke as he walked towards Celestia's office as she had called him while Red was lying at their dorm room with his girlfriend, very happy to not go to History. Soon Geo arrived and knocked on the door three times. "Come in." He walked in.

"Geo I'm glad to see you're alright." Celestia told him with a hidden blush that was masked very well. 'He's so muscular!'

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her slowly.

"Please sit down." She asked as her blush deepened a bit more. Geo walked closer to her and sat in a chair right in front of her desk.

"Ummm, Princess Celestia are you sure you're ok?" Geo asked again. "Yes, it's just…you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"It's not important, jut a friend." Celestia said. "Now, as for why you are here." She spoke as he gave a nod.

 ** ***Red*****

Red was currently lying down on his bed with his beautiful girlfriend next to him. "Red?"

"Yeah Dashie?"

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"You mean Geo? I don't know." Red admitted. "I'm kinda worried about him too. And somehow I got prison shanked like I was someones bitch." He chuckled, making her laugh a bit and kiss him. "I am so happy this happened actually, I don't have to deal with a racist teacher today. That doesn't explain why you are here though Dashie." He spoke with a smile. "Not that I mind."

"I know, I just wanna be with my best friend." She said as he planted a kiss on her lips, making them blush instantly as she sat on his lap, unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. 2 minutes later she was staring in delight at his 13" cock.

"Is it bigger then last time?!" She gasped. "No it's always been this big, though I think it is a bit small." He said with an embarrassed look.

"S-Small?!" She said in pure shock from what he said. "Dude, this thing is anything but small!" She exclaimed as her blue face turned a bit purple. She soon started to slowly stroke it,earning a hiss of pleasure from him

 _ _'Music to my ears.'__ She thought before taking it in her mouth and nearly gagging a bit as she took in her throat and started bobbing her head slowly up and down.

"This is incredible" He whispered in pleasure as she went faster.

"I'm about to cum!" He said after half an hour as she went faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and released his enormous seed down her throat. 'So much!' She thought in pleasure as she slid her head off and sat up with a perverse smile, gulping whatever cum was left in her mouth. Rainbow slowly took off her shorts and top, discarding the bandages holding her breasts with a lot of eagerness, which caused them to pop out and bounce, giving Red a nose bleed as she kissed him passionately, moaning as their tongues touched. He gently pinched her nipples, making her jump a little and rub his cock with her ass.

 _ _'He's so gentle!'__ She thought as he sucked on one making her moan loudly as he slowly fingered her and rubbed her clit gently.

"You sound cute when you moan." He said, making her blush.

"T-T-Thanks." She stuttered as he pinched harder, making her moan louder until she finally came on his hand. Red grabbed the back of her neck and planted a huge kiss on her as he suddenly entered her pussy, surprising her that it was able to fit in her before.

She squeaked in pleasure as he played with her breasts and thrusted into her harder than before. "Yes yes yes!" Rainbow cried out as she soon felt her limit reach once more.

"I'm going to cum!" They both cried out as they reached their orgasms as fell on the bed together. "Red I love you, you know that right?" She spoke with a look of bliss.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too. I always will love you, no matter what anyone tries to do to change that, I will always be with you." He told her with a huge smile and blush across his chalk white skin.

 ** ***Geo*****

"Whoa." Geo said as Celestia had her head down and looked away with her blush hidden by her hair. "So you mean.." He started as she nodded slowly.

"It's true I...I...I...want you to sing for me!" She said with a red face that almost matched Geo's as she was in his face at this point.

"Uhhhh, okay?" He said with a confused look. "Guess I'll leave then."

"No wait you haven't sang yet." Celestia said quickly.

"I know I just need my ukulele and-"

"Why would you need a ukulele?" Celestia snickered. "You'll see." He glared playfully.

 ** ***Later*****

"So, that was fun." Red giggled before grabbing a black choker and shot some magic on it slowly. "Tell me about it." Dashie groaned as she saw the choker in his hand. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to put a special spell on this so when I wear it I don't have to worry about making someone's head explode like a watermelon when I speak, and if I mess it up I could become permanently mute." This made her confused and worried a little. "My mom was a siren and when I speak in anything but a whisper at all then things break, badly."

"Oh, so is that why the history dude was insulting you?" She asked. "Yes. He also called my girlfriend a 'winger whore', so I kicked him in the balls and broke his nose."

"WHAT!" She growled as the choker turned white and Red put it around his neck which glowed brighter before fading and revealing that it was permanently changing colors like a rainbow.

"Whoa how do you feel?" She asked cautiously

"I...feel good." He said coolly in a voice almost as deep as Mac's with a smirk before kissing her. "We should probably put some clothes on."

"Yeah we should." She agreed before pulling him back down onto the bed. "Except that sexy voice you got makes me oh so wet and horny."

"Ready for round 2 already?" He laughed as they French kissed.

 ** ***Geo*****

Celestia froze in horror at the carnage she was seeing being produced from Geo's song. 'Good lord ScarBlade.' She thought as she clenched her hands and wept in sorrow and disgust.

"Are you ok?" Geo asked, making the vision disappear. Without warning she stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Geo, I'm so sorry you went through all of that torture."

"Torture, what're you talking about?" He asked in a confused to as the visions flashed in his mind again, only this time they didn't hurt. Geo's eyes widened as everything came back to him, everything except for a few things. "...I...I killed all those people." He muttered as he dropped to his knees. "I'm...I'm...a monster!" He kept rambling on and on about insane things.

"Geo-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled as he slapped her hand and ran out the room at a blinding speed.

 ** ***Twilight*****

Twilight was walking towards Celestia's office when Geo ran past her with bloodshot eyes.

"Twilight." Celestia spoke. "Get Red and the others, this is of the upmost importance." She said in a very cold tone.

* * *

" ** ***Yawn***** Why is my cousin in a bitchy mood now?" Red muttered while scratching his stab wound. "No idea…wait, now?"

"Yeah, she can have crazy mood swings." Luna told AJ as Celestia walked in and sat down. "Luna it's about ScarBlade." She whispered as Luna's eyes widened. "No, he's dead." She said in a fearful tone. Luna was not one to scare easily, but when she did get scared…it wasn't a good sign, it was like a sign that Hell had just froze over. Celestia then took a deep breath. "Have any of you heard of a man named Diablo ScarBlade?" She asked as they all froze up." Diablo ScarBlade: the most insane and bloodthirsty criminal in the world, wanted in literally every country for illegal activities so dangerous that the government actually had to make up a bunch of words to describe him; THAT Diablo ScarBlade?!" Pinkie spoke with a fearful look.

"Yes." Luna gulped. "Years ago, Diablo opened an organization that was dedicated to one thing; creating super soldiers fused permanently with cybernetics. However, this proved to be difficult with adults as their bones had hardened due to age, so he used children due to their bones being more bendable and harder to damage." Luna spoke while on the verge of crying. "Unfortunately, this too proved to be a failure however only a handful managed to survive." The eldest sibling spoke with a shiver.

"Geo…is one of those children, isn't he?" Luna spoke, making them stare at her in shock and disbelief.

"That can't be true!" Twilight snapped.

"I'm afraid it is." Celestia said in a grave tone while looking at them. "But…how?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Twilight I'm sorry but it's true."Celestia told her. "No that can't be true, that monster is dead." She sobbed quietly. "Evil never truly dies Twilight, it can only be weakened." Red told her. Twilight stood up and ran out the room quickly.

"Twilight!" Sunset shouted out for her sister. "No Sunset, let her go." Celestia spoke loudly while resting a hand on her shoulder. "But-"

"I know she's hurting and so is Geo, he needs her right now" Luna said.

 ** ***Twilight*****

The bookworm cried as she collapsed on her bed and sobbed loudly. 'No, Geo couldn't have done it, could he?' She thought as she heard crying from a distance. "Huh?"

Twilight wiped her face as she followed the source of the crying and found Geo curled up in a ball with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Geo?" Twilight gasped.

"Twilight? W-Why are you here?" He asked nervously while staying in the dark.

"Geo come out please." Twilight begged.

"Go away Twilight.." Geo said sadly with a shaking palm.

"No! I won't leave you again!" She sobbed before crouching to his level and hugging him tightly. "Twilight, why? Why do you care about me?" He asked her with tears in his eyes. "Geo I love you, I'm always gonna care about you, you were my first real friend." She said with a weak smile.

"But why now? I'm a monster." Geo slowly moved towards her and she gasped at the sight of his left arm, which was covered in bloodstained black muscle tissue with rainbow colored veins that always moves. "I killed people Twilight, ate people." He said, his voice breaking and he started to cry loudly. "I don't care about what that monster made you do!"

"Neither do I." Pinkie spoke walking in as she and Twilight hugged him together. "Geo, monster or not, we love you." Twilight whispered.

"But what if I hurt you?"nHe questioned.

They had no answer for that, all they did was kiss him.

 ** ***Red*****

"Well today has been interesting." Red said with a straight look as Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked behind him. "So, I'm guessing he told you?" Rarity asked as Rainbow then looked down sadly. "He did, I still can't believe that he went through that." She said before starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Red spoke as he stopped walking and looked up at her.

"It's ok Love, I'm fine. I mean, I'm still sore after years of it, but I'm alright." He reassured his girlfriend as he kissed her.

 ** ***EXPLODE!*****

"The fuck was that?!" Rainbow said in a panic as an series of unholy roars was heard and smoke filled the sky.

* * *

"What's going on?" Geo said as the building shook. "Look out!" Twilight yelled as a pillar fell off of a wall near them, sending debris flying. "Let's go check it out!" AJ said excitedly as she ran ahead of them.

 ** ***Red*****

"What the fuck?" Red muttered as he saw a large menacing shadow-like creature breathing a stream of pure blue fire. "Not good." He muttered as several more shot out from the ground and spotted them. The largest one roared and charged at them at a blinding speed.

"God damn it!" A voice shouted angrily. "Where is that orange fucker!" Red narrowed his eyes as the creature tackled him. "Red!" Dashie cried out as another beast tackled her bit down on her arm, trying ruthlessly to tear it off. The jock cried out in pain as it tore at her flesh. "Get off her!" Red growled with pure rage as he wriggled his arm free and removed his choker, the prince inhaled before looking straight at the creature on him and releasing a high pitch sonic screech that shattered almost every glass object in a 1000 km radius and caused the monsters head to explode violently. "Whoa!"

"That's impossible!" Rarity exclaimed quietly as he stood up with a look of pure anger on his face and grabbed the creature that was on his girlfriend and hurled it into a crowd of them. "Run." He warned in a low growl as they nodded in fear.

"Be careful." Dashie groaned as Rarity helped her up and they ran off as fast as they could as a man walked out of a destroyed building. He had silvery black hair that looked charred. He wore a black muscle T-shirt, red stained jeans and a brown vest, around his wrist was a neon red skull and black crossbones, and in his hands were two bloody daggers.

 ** ***Geo*****

"Whoa, this is brutal." Geo muttered as he stared at a destroyed building. "So this is where you've been hiding brother." A voice said with a growl. Geo froze and turned around. "You." Geo snarled. "You don't seem surprised to see me." He said with a wicked smirk as he licked the blood off of his knives. "Why're you here Adrian?" Geo growled.

"Well, my dear brother-"

"Don't call me that!" Geo roared angrily as black creatures surrounded him. "Like my little pets?"

"You did this?"

"Obviously." He said with pride. "It took me quite some time to perfect their creation. A mixture of pure evil, dark magic, my blood and a special kind of ink."

"Special ink?"

"Don't ask. Long story short, I made them strong enough that not even father Diablo can kill them."

Geo was shocked as they started attacking him, trying to rip him open and devour him. "STOP!" Adrian roared, making them stop moving. "If anything is going to kill him it's me." He spoke with a wicked smile

"Why are you here Adrian." Geo said while spitting out blood as he walked towards the grey skinned human. "I'm here to kill that friend of yours. I believe his name was Red." Geo's eyes widened. "Stay away from Red!"

"Like you can stop me." He snickered before attempting to stab him when a head spewing out black blood flew in between them

"What the fuck?!" They both exclaimed as the creatures body crashed into Adrian.

"Geo?" He heard a voice say, followed by the sound of flesh tearing. "Red?" Geo said before turning to him and seeing his clothes were torn to hell and he was soaked in black and red blood. "Yeah, how's it goin'?" He said with a weak smile. "Dude we need to get you to some help."

"Why? I feel fine." Red replied as he put his choker back on and almost fainted on the spot when Geo helped him stand

"Whoa, my body feels weird." He groaned as Adrian slowly got back up. "So you are my new target?" He said as Geo growled angrily. "I won't let you hurt him Adrian!" Geo roared as his ink creatures bursted from the concrete and wrapped around him before causing a massive explosion that knocked Geo and Red back several feel

"G...g...geo!" Red gasped out, coughing up blood as he was impaled by a broken wood plank. "I…I'm fine." Geo groaned in pain as he got up, a large empty crater in front of him where Adrian once was, no traces of him ever being there. "Damn it." Geo said tiredly before turning back around in time to see Red push himself off of the plank with a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Red hang on, I gotcha!" Geo said in pain as he held the prince in his arms. "I think I need a hospital." He groaned slowly with a weak smile, showing that he had some of the creatures black flesh in his teeth.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna die." Red muttered before succumbing to exhaustion.

 ** ***School*****

"What the hell happened to him?!" AppleJack exclaimed, trying very hard not to vomit. "It's a long story that has no time to be told!" Geo exclaimed as he ran last her at a blinding speed to the nurse, kicking the door open. "HELP!" He shouted as a door opened and she ran inside in a hurry. "Oh my what happened?"

"He got impaled!" Geo exclaimed worried for his friend greatly.

 ** ***Later*****

Red layed on his bed, a massive amount of bandages wrapped around his torso. "Red I'm sorry." Geo said sadly to the healing prince. "This is all my fault."

"Geo what do you mean?" Twilight asked having walked in and hugged him. "Twilight promise me you won't tell anyone this." Geo asked with watery eyes as she nodded slowly. "The one who attacked was my 'brother' Adrian Dax." He replied. "You're brother?"

"In a way." He said. "We have a father, if you could really call him that."

"Geo who was your father?" Twilight asked, getting a sense of dread.

"Diablo Scarblade."


	5. Big Changes Re-Edited

Yo Guys Geo Here And I have Some Good News Loud House: Love and War Equestria University and All Other Older Stories Are Now Officially off Hiatus HOWEVER The Chapters are still being Worked On and Will Take Time To Be Updated This Summer will be All about Bringing Back Our Older Stories And Introducing Some New Ones And Here's a Look at What's to Come oud House Love and War: The Story is Currently On The Nicktoons Unite Arc And if you haven't already Guessed It'll Focus On Lincoln and Jack as They Join the Nicktoons In a Attempt To Save the Multiverse From A Major Threat This Arc will have a Grand Total of 25 Chapters and Will Lead into The 3rd Story Arc which the Only Hint You'll Get About It Is that the 3rd Story Arc will Involve Time Travel and Lincoln and Lucy's adopted Daughter Krystal will Play a Major Roll.

Pokemon Catalyst: Catalyst Is In it's First Arc Which is Now Being Called The Shadow Pokemon Arc Yes That's Right Shadow Pokèmon From Colosseum and Gale of Darkness Return and Of Course Ash is Smack-Dab in the Center of the Conflict as For Arc 2? Well Honestly Red and I haven't Really talked About Arc 2 Just Yet But We'll Let you all Know When we Think of Something./span/strong/p

Equestria University: Would You Believe me if I Told you That EU is Just Entering It's First Story Arc? Yeah You Heard Me It's Just Getting Started And will be Based on Season 1 Of Friendship is Magic Specifically The Season 1 Premiere That Should Immediately Tell You Who The Big Bad Is Going to be As For Arc 2 It'll be based on the Crystal Empire.

World's Requiem: Well Now One of Our More Underrated Stories Is Going to Be Pulling a Few Cues From Both the Sonic and Mega Man Comics As well as a Few Games Such as Mega Man X Command Mission Arc 2 of this Story Will Introduce the Characters of NT Warrior Legends And StarForce As Well As The Characters From Sonic Boom and Sonic the Comic.

Our Favorite Brother: Yes Yes I Know Season 3 Of Our favorite Brother is Underway But I just wanna Remind you All That Season 3 Will be the First Season to Have 2 Over Arching Plots one Focused On the Loud Girls Going to Far in Proving Thier Superiority to Lincoln Which as you all Know Became the Season Premier Labeled Failure and the Second Will Feature The Geo and Logan Storyline Going Deeper into Some Lore That'll Serve as The Catalyst for Our Upcoming Story LoudTales.

Kirby: Arc 1 Is Go and If you Couldn't Tell Already is Based on The Entire Kirby Anime and Kirby's Dreamland Arc 2 On the Other hand Will Have our Pinkhaired Hero Learning More About his Past and That A Much Bigger Threat Then Nightmare Is Looming over the Galaxy Said Looming Threat is a Fan Favorite Villain That I'm Sure you all have Been Waiting to see Is Coming.

Digimon Armada: Arc 1 Of our Digimon Tale is Slowly but Surely Going well And They'll be a few Surprises for You all so I hope you're Ready As for Arc 2 We haven't Decided on what we'll Do yet.

Neo Kingdom Hearts: The Time is Drawing Near For the Long awaited Kingdom Hearts 3 And Of Cours3 Red and I are Gonna Be Celebrating As of Now Arc 1 Of NKH is Of Course Going Slowly But I can Assure you all more is Coming Arc 2 Is Planned to be Based On Chain of Memories as well as a Few Other Things.

And Those are The Stories we Plan on Updating Granted there's Still More But I wanna Keep those as a Surprise But With the Good Also Comes the Bad and so Here's a List of Stories That will be Not Continuing.

The Reign of Simon: Ahh Yes Our Gurren Lagann Story and the first of the Reign of Series to Be Based on an Anime Yeah this is Getting the Boot Since for one We Ran out of Ideas and 2 Naruto was Meant to be the First anime To get a Reign of Series so Sorry to those who Like Reign of Simon but It's Getting the Boot.

X-Class Hero: Like the Reign of Simon we ran out of Ideas for this One But Don't worry this'll get a Reboot as a Crossover Story with a Certain Other Superhero Based Anime Later in the Future.

The Most Powerful Man in the Universe: Lets Face it this Idea was Kinda Boring I mean did anyone even Want an Adventure Time And He-Man crossover? No Not at All Plus we've Done Better crossovers then this.

The Steven Universe Movie: My 2nd Fanfic on this Website I've thought about it and well...I think it's Time I Say goodbye Well not so much as Goodbye More Like See ya Later As Red and I have Talked and We've decided to reboot This One as well And add some elements from Later seasons.

And those are the Stories getting the Boot And Now For Something New A List of Upcoming Stories I Hope you all Enjoy.

Gotham's Finest: A Loud House and Batman Crossover Like No Other Expect A Few of your Favorite Characters From DC to Pop up from Time to Time as for the Plot? Well It's a Secret.

The Invicible Iron Lincoln: A Loud House Marvel Crossover That stars the Man with a Plan Becoming the Iron Clad Hero After he Saved Lynn from a Pipe Bomb story is set to Include And Introduce Lesser Known Marvel Heroes and Villains into the Fray as Lincoln Sets off to...Oops spoiling too much Now.

Float Like a Bee Sting Like a Butterfly: A New Star vs the Forces of Evil Story? yes That's Right after the MAJOR Bomb dropage Known as The season 3 Finale I've Made this Idea That Sheds Some Light into Star and Marco's Future More Specifically Their Son.

My Hero Academia Legends: In Honor of this Bad boy Airing on Toonami Red and I are Making this Story as it follows Young Izuku Midoryia and His Friends Red and Geo as They Attend UA High in a Attempt to become Heroes Yes Its another Geo and Red Adventure story But I Promise we won't Hog the Spotlight Like we tend to do in OFB.

Geo and Red Anime Detectives: Speaking of A Geo and Red Adventure This will Serve as the 4th Entry in the Geo and Red Series (Equestria University Equestria Untamed Twisted Tales from the Monster girl World) As Red and I Now Live in a Massive City Solving Mysteries for Anime Characters.

LoudTales: Yes yes I know DuckTales Inspired Story This will Serve As A Sequel To the Geo and Red Storyline in OFB and Continue where it'll Leave Off So Why're we doing this Now You Ask? Simple By working On both we'll be able to Explain the Events of the LoudTales Universe All While Building up to it In OFB That's Why.

Nicktoons Spongebob Bikini Bottom Down: A Prequel To the Other Nicktoons Stories That'll Explain Spongebob's Whereabouts and What happened That Led to his Disappearance in the Main series.

Nicktoons The Tale Of Jimmy Neutron: The Leader Of The Nicktoons Team Himself Will Finally Get a Story of his Own The first 15 Chapters will Serve as A Prequel Explaining How he Managed to Learn of Lincoln in the first Place while the Rest of the Story afterwards Will Take Place In Modern Times and will Continue Where Arc 2 of Love and War Left Off.

Too Cooly To Fooly: An FLCL Story That Takes Place In an AU Where Haruko Never Left For Space at the end of Episode 6 and Will Chronicle the Adventures She and Naoto Will Go On as Well as An enemy from Haruko's Past that Seeks To End Humanity by Drowning it in an endless Sea of INSANITY!

Well Guys That's All for Now Leave me Your Thoughts Questions and Requests in the Comments and Please do Me a Solid and Like Fav And Follow me and All my stories so till Next Time Love Luck and Lemons...and You There The Ones who didn't Follow my Orders? I'm Coming for You Now!


	6. A Few Dilemmas

**Yo Guys Geo Here With Equestria University this time round some Awesome and also A few Sad things will Happen.**

It had been a week since the attack of Adrian and his ink creatures And the School was slowly rebuilding back to its former glory.

*Red*

"My pancreas hurts like hell." he groaned as Dashie kissed him passionately

"Don't worry , you'll be out of here soon." She said sadly as he sighed and looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks dashie" He said with a smile as a door opened Revealing Luna and Celestia Who had flowers and chocolates. "What did you do?" He asked the two.

"W-What makes you think we did something?" Luna asked nervously and with a smile as he stared at them with a soul piercing glare. "Uhhhh IT WAS ALL CELES I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Luna panicked and hid behind a table

"What is she talking about? Celestia?" he asked her

"Umm, well…"

*5 Minutes later*

"I'm ENGAGED?!" he exclaimed loudly

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh" She said slowly as red was shocked immensely.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked while rubbing his eyes in shock and annoyance

"Oh boy" Luna muttered in a soft tone as her cousin just groaned.

"Is there any way out of it?"

"Not without a war happening."

"...Fine, but it's gonna feel really awkward." Red said

*Geo*

"Geo, I am so sorry." Twilight whispered to the sleeping boy, whose scorpion was resting in a tank, watching them.

Said scorpion tapped on the glass, getting her attention

"Huh?" She looked at Roshambo with a sad face twilight went over and let her out

Roshambo crawled up her arm very slowly and Nuzzled Twilight gently and gave some reassuring Chirps to her making twilight Smile a bit

"Thanks Ro" she said softly as Geo turned in his sleep

"Twilight please Don't Leave me" He muttered as he started to cry in his sleep

"Geo" She cried softly as she took the sleeping teen's hand and held it, gently caressing it as her tears fell. "Geo" She whispered sadly as his eyes twitched a bit before slowly opening.

"Twilight?" He groaned as he woke up and stared at the bookworm. who was crying Silently "What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend In a worried tone

"Geo" she sobbed as she hugged him tight

"Need air!" he gasped as she loosened her grip

"Sorry geo Its just I was worried about you" Share said as she let him go

"So what happens now?" he asked as Pinkie entered and hugged him

"Now we Go get Lunch!" She said happily as she saw the scorpion on his head

"How did Roshambo get out?" Geo asked

"I let her Out guess she was worried too" Twi admitted as he sat up and let his pet crawl in his hand and onto his shoulder

*Red*

Red was on the roof of the school Thinking about what happened a while ago 'Geo, what the Hell did you go through?' he thought with a concerned look.

"Red?"

He moved his head to see Dashie "Yeah Dashie?" He smiled as she sat next to him.

"I feel…weird about this whole thing."

"Same here" He told her with a sigh before sitting up and kissing her cheek "Come on let's go get Lunch" He said. "Maybe that could get our minds off of things."

*Cafeteria*

"I am surprised this place wasn't closed." Red muttered As he got his tray and ate at his frito pie.

"Red"

"Yeah" he said as he saw Fluttershy "What is it?" He asked her calmly

"I was wondering if you could talk to my Brother Discord" She asked nervously

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust you and says you'll ruin my innocence" She whispered

Red gave a sigh. "Alright" He muttered as she smiled A bit

*Library*

We see Discord Reading a book...and eating another for some reason when red walked in and spotted him

"Discord" He grunted softly

"Hello Red" He said with a sneer as red sat down across from him "So you're dating my sister?"

"No." He said simply.

"Oh so she's not good enough for you?" Discord growled as red sighed, annoyance clearly shown in his tone

He grunted. as he rolled his eyes "I already have a girlfriend, who I have known since I was a child." he told him With a glare

"Fine but I have my eyes on you" Discord said as he walked backwards leaving his eyes floating in the air

"What the fuck?"

*Gym*

Geo panted as He was forced to Run 35 Extra laps by Spitfire.

"Poor Geo" Applejack said Tiredly As she saw him pass out face first

Spitfire smirked and walked over to him and Slammed her boot onto his back Hard

"GAH!"

"100 MORE PUSH-UPS!" She barked with an evil smile As geo struggled to get up

'WHY?!' He thought in pain.

"Ya Know I don't what Minty saw in you if you ask me that whore deserved to Die" She whispered in his ear as the bell Rang And she got off of him.

now Geo could Take most things but Insulting his Mother was a big No-No

The orange teen slowly got up and Applejack and the others walked over to him cautiously

"Geo darling are you ok?" Rarity asked as she saw the pissed off look on his face

"PINKIE!" He roared with a twitching eye

"Yeah?" She said appearing out of nowhere And making the others jump

"Pinkie I need your help in a little project Here in the Gym tonight"He said as he walked off.

"But geo Spitfire's here at night Setting up the gym"

"I know" Geo smiled evilly

*Later*

Red yawned as he the door of his Algebra class and towards the stairs

*Class*

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." He said to Rainbow as he sat down next to her with a smile on his face "So what I miss?" He asked

"In general or in the gym?"

"What happened?" rainbow sighed and told him what happened In the gym and Red was shocked at how cruel she was being towards his friend

"Wow what a bitch." He said simply

*BRRRRRRRIIIING!*

'Damn that bell is loud.' he thought as he stood up to leave with Dashie when

*Celes*

Celestia had just finished Telling Starswirl what she saw from Geo playing his music

"Oh dear" He muttered softly with a look of fear "So the Prophecy is starting to commence" Starswirl whispered in a grim tone as he turned around to face his pupil "Come" He said as he walked up some stairs with Celestia

"Master?" She said

"Celestia a great Darkness is approaching" He spoke "And my Time is nearing"

She gasped as he gave her his Staff. "The school needs a headmaster Or rather a Head Mistress"

"M-Master! I-I can't possibly-"

"You can Celestia. I have faith in you." he told her as the wind blew open a Window and leaves followed "My time has come Celestia. I am dying." he said as the Leaves swirled around him Like a tornado

"But Master!"

"Celestia you must Have Faith" he said as he faded away into the leaves, leaving no trace of his existence

Celestia dropped to her knees crying Silently as the staff glowed

*That Night*

Geo was In his room with Pinkie "Alright Let's head to the Gym" He said in a cold tone And a cruel smile

*Gym*

The two silently moved through the hallways And headed for their destination

"Quiet." he whispered to her as she gave a nod and am evil smile as they saw Spitfire taking inventory 'This bitch is gonna pay.' he thought With a huge grin As pinkie snuck behind her and Knocked her out with a Frying Pan "Nice one. Now strip her down" Geo said as Pinkie saluted

"Sir yes sir!" she said Loudly

*Later*

"Ugh." spitfire groaned as she woke up and saw That she was Naked and tied to a Pole "What the hell?!"

"Oooooh You're awake!" Pinkie Said while clapping her hands as Spitfire saw she was Naked as well, save for a skirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Spitfire groaned As she heard footsteps behind her and felt a Hand Smack her Ass roughly "Ow!" She snapped

"Quiet!" Geo hissed as he stuck his dick into her ass, making Spitfire yelp

"Please...Stop!" She tried screaming, but it came out as a moan.

"Pinkie make her feel good" He ordered

"Sure thing boss man!" She said as she walked up and started to suck in her nipples and fondle her breasts

"S..s...stop!" Spitfire moaned out

"Why you seem to enjoy it" Pinkie giggled as she continued to suck them while Geo thrusted into her ass harder

'Damn she is tight!' He thought as he kept thrusting into her at a rapid pace "I'm Cumming!" He groaned

"No don't cum inside" She cried out as he pulled out, only to shove it into her pussy Breaking her hymen in the process. Spitfire screamed as He came into her His seed spilling out onto the ground along with her blood mixed into it "Ok you had your fun" She panted

"Oh no we're just getting started Bitch!" He said coldly as he untied her and held her down while Pinkie pulled out a Strap on

'This is gonna be good.' she as she put it on with a smirk.

*Several steamy hours later*

Geo stroked his cock and came onto pinkie and Spitfire's faces with a shit eating grin on his own.

"Mmmmm tasty" Pinkie said tiredly as she licked her fingers seductively as Geo smiled before realizing that Spitfire was unconscious

"Huh guess we had a little too much fun" He chuckled

*Red*

"So, that happened." Red said with a blush as he and Dashie were watching what had occurred in the gym through a small camera/GPS tracker they put on Pinkie.

"So we can agree Spitfire deserved that right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm still gonna kick his ass."

"Why?"

"No one deserves rape." he said coldly

*The next Day*

Twilight was frowning after learning of what they did to Spitfire, but not because they did it. No, she was upset that they did it without her 'Stupid geo' She mentally pouted as she read her book and made food

"Twilight we're back" Pinkie said with a limp and a smile while Geo was getting beat up by Red

"BUT SHE DESERVED IT!"

"I DON'T CARE HOW TRUE AND 100% REASONABLE THAT IS! NO ONE DESERVES RAPE!" He roared as he ran after his friend with a bat made of solid steel.

*3 Days Later*

"GET AWAY FROM ME RED!"

"NEVAH!" The prince screamed

*Fluttershy*

The young animal lover was Crying in a closet About Red and What discord told her 'Does he really hate me?' she thought in sadness as she rubbed her swollen eye.

"Where is that bitch!" a voice roared from outside making her freeze and be silent

'No not again!' She thought in fear as whoever it was walked past her

*Celestia*

The young adult stared at the staff

"Celestia." She heard Luna say

She stood up. "Luna"

"Why do you have Master StarSwirl's scepter?"

"Master's Gone" She replied with tears in her eyes as Luna stared at her with wide eyes

"No, i-it can't be true!"

"I'm afraid so" Celestia said as she hugged her sister tight ly. "I'm sorry Luna." she sobbed sadly.

*Red*

"Okay you're finished with your punishment, Geo." he said With a proud smile as he dusted his hands off

"Ow" Geo whimpered in pain His eye was swollen and his arm was dislocated badly

"What did you do to him?" Twilight nearly screamed.

"Nothing permanent." he chuckled while backing away

*Fluttershy*

The pink haired girl ran as fast as she could Until she came to a dead end in a classroom

"Well well well!"

She started to shake In fear as she was forcefully thrown into a whiteboard

"No please" She pleaded until she was Punched in the gut With enough force to make her cough up blood

"Bitch! Keep your damn mouth shut!" He roared in anger as he slapped her face hard, making her blood splatter a bit onto the whiteboard "You wimp!" He laughed as he kicked her in the shin as she screamed in Pain, losing her balance

The guy sneered and walked off after kicking her in the stomach, chest and face dozens of times.

*Red*

"So, what do we do?" Red asked his girlfriend

"We could head to the tennis court" She suggested

"Yeah Sounds Good" He smiled as He kissed her gently and they walked out the room together

*Geo*

"So…many…knives." Geo cried as pinkie held him gently and rocked him back and forth

"Its ok Geo. It's all over." she said softly as Twilight walked in with a look of disappointment

"Serves you right for not inviting me." she huffed before crouching down to his level and seeing how scared he looked. "Oh dear, he went overboard." She said before kissing his cheek To make him happy

He snapped out of his trance "Thanks twi" He muttered softly as he smiled and kissed her back

*Red*

"Damn it!" Red sword as the tennis ball hit him square in the nose.

"HAHA!" Rainbow laughed while jumping, cheering for her victory

"Aww man" He groaned in pain as she helped him up and handed him a towel

"Hey is that Fluttershy?" Rainbow said as she looked at the roof of the school building to see her curled up in a ball "I'll go talk to her, she looks a bit…sad." She said as red looked at the building and saw her about to Jump

His eyes widened as she actually jumped down but luckily he caught her after flying in her path, but just barely as they were very close to the ground and fell hard.

"Red!" Dashie exclaimed "Is she ok?"

"She's not breathing." He panicked as his hands started glowing purple and were surrounded by electricity. "CLEAR!" he yelled before slamming them on her chest

*GASP!* Her eyes shot open and she sat up so fast that she nearly horn whiplash.

"Fluttershy are you right what happened to you?" Dashie asked questions at a quick pace as Fluttershy looked away with a look of shame on her face and sadness from seeing Red, who gently placed a pink glowing hand on her shoulder.

Red grew a look of anger as he saw the abuse that she had gone through 'That bastard!' He growled with hatred "Take her to Nurse redheart Dashie please. I got several asses to kick." he said as he cracked his Knuckles and adapted a look that terrified his girlfriend

"Right" She gulped

*Elsewhere*

"Hey Discord!" Red shouted as the hybrid young adult turned around

"Yes May I help you?"

Now Red was Pissed at Discord granted he doesn't blame him for being an Overprotective big Brother, but he did however blame him for saying lies to her. Red scowled, grabbed by the throat and pinned him against a wall "You Bastard!" He roared as he drew his fist back to punch him

"What the hell!" He said with wide eyes as Red's hand turned into blood red ice and he punched him hard, making his blood flow from his nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Red shouted

"What're you talking about?" He stammered, not knowing what he had inadvertently almost caused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! Because of you flat out LYING to FlutterShy, she decided to jump off of the school ROOF!"

"WHAT!?" Discord's eyes widened and his blood ran cold

"Wait you seriously didn't know that she was insanely depressed and bullied on top of that?" he told him with an evil glare as his icy fingertips turned into sharp icicles "Alright Talk! What is your fucking problem!"

"My problem is Every time my sister falls her Love her heart gets broken and stomped on!" he exclaimed with a twitching eye as Red threw him to the ground

*Later*

"You okay Flutters?" Rainbow asked her Shy friend, who was resting in a bed with bandages around her body

"Yeah I'm ok" She whispered weakly as AJ hugged her gently.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you jump?" She asked her with wet eyes

Fluttershy Looked away nervously and decided to explain herself "I, uhh...wanted to die." she said with shame

"But why? Why try and kill yourself?"

"I couldn't take it anymore." she sobbed quietly and sadly as they all hugged her.


End file.
